Lo que se hace por amistad
by keisi-san
Summary: Neville tiene un problema y necesita la ayuda urgente de una amiga para solucionarlo. Éste acudirá a cierta castaña para implorar su colaboración. Ella se planteará la situación pensando que tan solo será una cena.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Estoy aquí con una nueva historia inventada desde mi subconsciente.

Espero que os guste mi idea ya que en mi mente al menos suena bien . Es una historia donde se habla de la vida de novios de ron y Hermione y tome a Neville como parte de la historia porque me parece un chico encantador y realmente se merece más prestigio en la historia original por ser como es.

Los personajes son pertenecientes a la maravillosa y adorada J.K Rowling que sin su increíble proyecto mi vida no sería lo mismo.^^

1-1

-Ron, pon la mesa cariño- gritó Hermione desde la cocina apagando el fuego que salía de los fogones. –La cena ya está lista.-

El pelirrojo se levanto de la mesa que había situada a la izquierda del comedor dejando los papeles referidos a un caso de persecución a un lado. Llegó a la cocina y sacó un mantel grisáceo de uno de los cajones del mueble principal y se encaminó de vuelta al comedor arrastrando los pies como solía hacer cuando estaba aburrido de trabajar.

-Venga Ron, date prisa que esto se enfría. –Mientras tanto estaba sirviendo la cena en unos platos de porcelana.

Ron puso el mantel y le cogió los platos de las manos a su castaña dándola un casto beso para intentar calmar su mal humor matutino.

Él se sentó en una de las sillas y Hermione volvió de la cocina con unas copas y una botella de vino.

-¡Eh! Y esa botella, ¿celebramos algo?- dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo el vidrio y descorchándolo, después cogió copa a copa y las fue llenando.

-Bueno deberías saberlo-. Tomó la copa que él la ofreció y la sostuvo en la mano. –Han pasado cinco años desde que bueno ya sabes empezamos la relación y creía que al menos podríamos brindar por ello-. Levantó la copa a media altura fijándole una mirada profunda.

-Los cinco años más maravillosos de mi vida-. Levantó al igual su copa. –Día a día me haces feliz y no me gustaría brindar solo una vez al año, pero por algún momento hay que empezar-. El chico sonrió y dejo mostrar su amplia y brillante sonrisa que tanto le gustaba regalarle a la chica, su chica.

-Creo que tienes razón Ronald y quiero brindar por los años que hemos vivido juntos ya hayan sido bueno o malos, y por los años que nos quedan por vivir, porque si te digo la verdad no estoy dispuesta a perdérmelos-.

Al unísono se miraron a los ojos, chocaron sus copas y tras bendecir sus vidas bebieron un pequeño trago.

Estos empezaron a comer, la castaña había preparado bogavante cocido, ya que quería una cena especial. Ron se peleaba por descuartizar su bogavante cuando sonó el timbre.

La castaña paró de cortar la carne que poco a poco conseguía sacar y miro a su novio. -¿Esperas a alguien Ron?-. Éste la miró igual de sorprendido.

-No que yo sepa como no sea algo importante-. Con eso dejó los cubiertos y se levantó de la silla para abrir la puerta de la casa, prefería ir él ya que no le gustaba exponer a su castaña a ninguna clase de peligro al menos mientras él estuviera con ella.

Cuando llego hasta la entrada, tomó el pomo y abrió, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar a su viejo amigo de la infancia parado frente suya con un aspecto nervioso.

-Neville, ¿qué haces aquí?-. El muchacho se enderezó e hizo una mueca pidiendo con ella entrar en la casa. –Son las diez de la noche, es un poco tarde para visitas-.

El pelirrojo se echó a un lado he hizo un movimiento con el brazo indicándole que pasara dentro.

-Gracias-. Entró dentro aun llevando consigo la sensación de miedo por la reacción que pudiera tener el chico tras oír lo que tenía que decirles. –Tengo que pediros un favor muy grade, bueno a Hermione realmente-. Se giró mirando a la susodicha encorvando las cejas con expresión de disculpa.

-Neville ¿pasa algo malo?-. Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a su nervioso amigo. –Ven siéntate y cuéntanos que haces aquí. No es que me moleste tu presencia, pero no es normal a las horas que son-.

Los tres presentes se sentaron en el sofá de cinco plazas que había delante de la televisión muggle que tenían.

-¡No!, no es nada malo-. Movió sus manos de un lado a otro intentando negar cualquier noticia horrible que se estuvieran imaginando. –Es simplemente que te tengo que pedir un favor y es un poco vergonzoso, ya sabes que yo no soy muy atrevido-. El rubio se tocaba el pelo para no mostrar mucho sus sentimientos en ese momento.

-¿Qué clase de favor es?-. La chica estaba un poco impaciente porque para que su amigo apareciera así en mitad de la noche debía de ser importante.

-No sé cómo pedírtelo, hoy me llamó un compañero de la carrera que bueno siempre se metía conmigo por no ser muy valiente con las chicas y eso-. El chico se cogía las manos y las apretaba para darse valor y continuar. –Y bueno un día le dije que tenía novia, que vivía con ella y bueno… que era muy bella-.

Sus amigos lo miraban sin comprensión porque el muchacho no resaltaba en dar explicaciones.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza pedírtelo pero…- Miró a la castaña y puso una mirada seria. -¿Podrías hacerte pasar por mi novia?-. Lo soltó tan deprisa, que apenas pudieron asimilarlo sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo?-. Hermione había abierto mucho los ojos pero ahora fruncía el entrecejo mientras miraba a su viejo amigo.

-Déjame explicarme, como te decía ayer me llamo este amigo y bueno cada año hacemos una cena en casa de cada componente del grupo de la universidad y este año me ha tocado a mí-. Esto último lo dijo con una voz apagada como intentando suavizar lo que decía.

-¿Y no puedes decir que tu novia se ha ido de viaje?-. Dijo de repente Ron no muy contento con la petición del rubio. -No hace falta que le presentes a tu supuesta novia-. Movió los dedos índice simulando unas comillas.

-Ya, lo sé. Le tenía que haber dicho que no estaba aquí pero no lo hice, lo afirmé sin pensarlo y luego me di cuenta de lo que había hecho-. Volvió a cogerse las manos simulando arrepentimiento. –Pero ya saben yo no pienso mucho al hacer las cosas y ahora estoy en una encrucijada, si no les presento a mi novia se enterarán que les mentí y se reirán de mi para el resto de mis días-. La castaña le separa las manos porque se estaba arañando sin darse cuenta por los nervios que tenía. –Además el año pasado les dije que estábamos enfadados que habíamos tenido una pelea muy grande y que no había querido ir a cenar. Por lo tanto yo no tenía ganas de hablar del tema y por eso me dejaron en paz sino hubieran sospechado-.

-¿Pero no es mejor que les digas la verdad?, vamos antes que seguir engañándoles-. Hermione entendía a su amigo pero el hecho de ser una mentira no le sentaba muy bien.

-¡No!-. Gritó de repente. –No puedo decirles que me lo inventé, que realmente no tengo novia, ni he tenido hasta ahora-. Agacho la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo, le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero no podía engañar a sus amigos.

-¿Pero solo dices que es una cena?, vamos ¿solo fingir un rato, no?-. Ella al ver a su amigo así con esa pose y la mirada entristecida se le ablando el corazón y aunque fuera una mentira lo que le estaba pidiendo, por unas horas no le iba a pasar nada, además podría ser hasta divertido.

-Hermione ¿Lo estás pensando hacer?-. Ron no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Neville era su amigo sí, pero Hermione era su novia y no le hacía gracia que se hiciera pasar por novia de otro por muy amigo que fuera. Se lo negaría hasta a Harry y eso que él ya estaba casado con su propia hermana.

-Ron qué más da, será solo un rato y Neville necesita el favor-. Ella se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a su actualmente novio. –Le debemos mucho a Neville y no nos pasará nada por concederle ese favor y bueno así se llevarán una buena impresión sus amigos-. Lo último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo. Le rodeó con sus manos el cuello y lo beso en los labios pensando que con eso ablandaría el humor de éste. –Venga no te pongas tontorrón, que ya sabes que solo tun ocupas espacio en mi corazón-. Se giró y miro al chico sentado al otro extremo del sillón y sonrió. –Está bien, lo haré pero tienes que darme algún detalle más para preparar, ya sabes la farsa-.

Se levantó y se acercó a un mueble para abrir un cajón y sacar una libreta y un boligrafo.

Neville la miro con interrogación y luego se dio cuenta que su amiga quería tomar notas de lo que él la iba a contar. Hermione siempre había sido así, tomaba notas de todo desde el colegio porque siempre quería obtener toda la máxima información posible. Quizás por eso se estaba convirtiendo en una de los mejores abogados para criaturas mágicas que pudiera existir.

Ella se volvió a sentar pero esta vez en un pequeño sillón individual que había situado junto al grande. –A ver, son compañeros tuyos de la carrera y hace un año que no los ves, ¿dices que solían meterse contigo por no tener chicas a tu alrededor?, que inmaduro por su parte, pero bueno da igual ahora, ellos ¿saben cómo es tu novia?-. El susodicho la miro con expresión ajena. –Me refiero a que ¿si le has dicho como es de aspecto, morena, rubia, alta, baja..?, que si la describiste-.

-¿Eh?, no. Solo les dije que era muy lista y muy guapa pero no como era de aspecto-. El chico no era superficial y no le importaba como fuera la persona por fuera si por dentro era toda una belleza. - Les dije que era guapa para que me dejaran en paz, pero yo no soy así-.

-Vale ya entiendo, en eso tenemos suerte porque no tengo que disfrazarme-. La castaña se rio de aquello, no le gustaba mucho disfrazarse y eso ayudaba mucho a la situación. – ¿Eran ellos muy populares en el amor?-.

-No lo sé, según ellos sí, pero yo no me lo creía porque nunca les veía con chicas de verdad-.

-Vamos que te tomaban el pelo y encima te dejaban a ti por los suelos-. Aportó el pelirrojo que aún no estaba de muy buen humor por tener que prestar a su novia pero le daba algo de rabia la historia de su amigo.

-Seguramente, a mí siempre me han tomado el pelo, desde pequeño…-. Volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Entiendo lo que es que se metan contigo por ser distinto, pero no te preocupes Neville que yo te voy a ayudar y vamos a dejar boquiabiertos a tus compañeros ¿Vale?-. La chica sonrió para intentar alegrar a su viejo compañero de casa. –Bien entonces como quieres que sea, puedo ser yo misma o una persona que te inventes. ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu novia ideal?-.

-¿Eh?-. Estaba un poco ausente de la situación. –No hace falta que finjas, tu eres una gran chica y tu personalidad me gusta-. No quería que la castaña interpretase un papel porque le gustaba su forma de ser. La veía muy noble y si no supiera lo mucho que quería a su amigo Ron seguramente le hubiera pedido una cita ya en el pasado.

-Vale, ¿Y el pelo, lo cambio?. Si te gustan rubias de ojos claros me hare un hechizo de apariencia-. Ella parecía entusiasmada por la experiencia que iba a vivir.

-No hace falta, te ves bien así-. Estaba empezando a tomar un color carmín en su expresión. –Creo que eres muy guapa y no necesitas ningún cambio-. Se giró a ver al novio de la chica con miedo a que reaccionara mal ante lo que acababa de decir.

-Gracias Neville-. Sonrió. –Pero una pregunta, ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí y no a otra chica?-. Tenía interés por saber la razón de su amigo.

-¡Eso!, ¿no podías pedírselo a Luna por ejemplo?-. El pelirrojo iba a intentar impedir esa locura visto desde su perspectiva como fuera.

-Al principio llamé a Luna, pero justo está de viaje en Australia y claro no estará aquí para mañana-. La castaña aseveró la expresión y él lo notó y corrió a explicarse. – Llamé primero a Luna porque es soltera en este momento, pero al no estar pues pensé en ti. Todo el mundo sabe que Ginny es la esposa de Harry y bueno tú también tienes novio pero mis compañeros no creo que lo sepan.-

-No, no lo sabrán. Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos de pareja supuestamente?-.

-Se lo dije el último curso y eso fue hace dos años-. El rubio les dijo que acababa de empezar a salir con una chica guapa que estudiaba en otra universidad y que no llevaban mucho tiempo de novios.

-¿Cómo se llama tú supuesta novia ficticia Neville?-. Ella apuntaba notas en su cuaderno como cuando iba a clase de alguna materia.

-No les dije el nombre, no hable apenas de ella y bueno luego dejamos el tema y terminamos la carrera y solo nos volvimos a reunir el año pasado y aunque preguntaron no les di indicios de querer hablar del tema alegando que me hacía daño la discusión-.

-Vale, perfecto, creo que ya se lo que voy a hacer mañana para impresionarles -. Esta se levantó y dejó el cuaderno en la mesita del teléfono.

-¿Quieres impresionarles?, no hace falta de verdad si es solo para que en dejen en paz-. Neville no quería tampoco molestar a su amiga demasiado.

-Sí, me apetece hacerlo será una experiencia nueva y además tienen pinta de ser unos engreídos que solo te hacían sentir a ti mal porque ellos no encontraban nada-.

-Gracias de verdad Hermione-. El chico también se levantó para irse ya hacia su casa, porque ya no le quedaba nada que hacer ahí. –No sé cómo agradecértelo-. Se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos.

-Nada Neville es un placer ayudarte además te debemos mucho tanto Ron como yo, sobre todo yo. Me ayudaste en el ministerio cuando me quede inconsciente y nos salvaste de Nagini, seguro hubiéramos muerte en ese mismo momento-. Se sentía agradecida con el chico. Si él no hubiera aparecido nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de empezar esa maravillosa relación que tenía con su novio.

-Bueno venga ya es tarde y Neville tienes que irte a casa que mañana hay que trabajar-. Ron se había puesto alerta al ver la acción del rubio con la castaña.

-Sí, es cierto ya son más de las once y tendréis que dormir-. Se dirigió a coger su abrigo y encaminarse hacia la puerta. –Mañana te llamo para decirte la hora de la cena. Será en mi casa aunque no sé si va a ser lo suficientemente grande…-. Pensó que iban a ser muchas personas para la cena y él vivía en un pequeño apartamento en Londres mientras encontraba trabajo.

-¿Si quieres la hacemos aquí?-. Hermione miro a su amigo y recordó su apartamento y tampoco creyó que fuera suficiente para estar a gusto. –Esta casa es grande y así estoy familiarizada con la cocina, porque seremos los anfitriones y hay que sorprenderles-.

-Espera, ¿Y yo qué?-. El pelirrojo gritó de repente. –Yo vivo aquí-.

-Tú podrías irte a dormir a casa de Harry-. Hermione se acordó de que vivía con Ron y él no podía aparecer en la farsa-. ¿No te importa no Ron?-. Se acercó lentamente a él.

-Pues hombre esta es mi casa también y no me hace gracia tener que irme a dormir a casa de Harry-. No daba señales de ceder, aunque viera venir las intenciones de su novia. –Y además no sabes lo melosos que están Harry y Ginny desde que se casaron y no me apetece estar en medio-.

La castaña llegó hasta él y le abrazó por el cuello para mirarle a los ojos y así conseguir convencerle sin que pusiera mucha resistencia. –Venga Ron es solo una noche. Haz el favor de colaborar con esto-. Siempre conseguía que el chico hiciese lo que ella quería ya que este no podía resistirse a sus encantos y a veces se aprovechaba de ello.

El pelirrojo suspiró, sabía que tenía que dar su brazo a torcer porque si no conseguiría cabrear a la chica y no le apetecía tener que dormir en el sofá por una semana. –Está bien, iré donde Harry y volveré cuando me digas. ¿Contenta?-. Hermione le respondió con un beso de agradecimiento y se soltó de él para despedirse de Neville que esperaba en la entrada con la mirada perdida para no fijarse en la pequeña escena amorosa de sus amigos.

-Bueno Neville tú me avisas y compramos, preparamos y colocamos la cena-. Fue a darle dos besos y el rubio contestó con el mismo gesto. –Vente bien guapo que tienes que deslumbrar-.

-Está bien, no sé qué me pondré-. Con esto agradeció al malhumorado pelirrojo y salió por la puerta para dirigirse hacia su casa con un peso quitado de encima por contar con la ayuda de la castaña.

Cuando Neville se fue, Hermione se acercó a la mesa donde había quedado su cena abandonada y ya fría e inerte miró a Ron. –Ya no tengo hambre cariño. ¿Te caliento la cena de nuevo?-. Cogió su plato y se lo enseñó.

-No, también me quede sin apetito, pero no significa que no podamos seguir disfrutando de nuestro quinto aniversario-. Se acercó a ella quitándole el plato de la mano, la cogió por la cintura acercándola hacia él.

La Castaña respondió de buena gana y lo beso de nuevo. Le encantaba besar los labios de su pecoso novio, le proporcionaba un sabor dulce y provocaba que en su estómago y luego pecho se calentara algo y se acelerara de repente.

-Bueno pues yo creo que deberíamos terminar la fiesta arriba en la habitación-. El pelirrojo sabía que ella no le iba a abandonar pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que al día siguiente no iba a ser suya y quería disfrutar con ella una vez más por ese día.

-No hace falta ir tan lejos teniendo aquí un buen sitio para disfrutar-. Y con eso besó de nuevo al chico pero esta vez con pasión mientras lo conducía hacia el sofá para acoplarse sobre él y consumar su profundo y arraigado amor.

1-1

Continuará…..

¿Qué pasará mañana en la cena?. ¿Los compañeros de Neville se creerán su relación con Hermione?

Espero que os haya gustado y en cuanto pueda continuare esta pequeña comedio que se me ocurrió de repente viendo la tele, ya veis lo que hace pensar en cualquier cosa menos en los estudios xD.

Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, de nuevo aquí.

Tarde poco en escribir el segundo capítulo pero me animé y aquí está. Espero e sea de vuestro agrado y que bueno Neville no sufra muchos ataques de nervios

1-1

Hermione se encontraba en su pequeño despacho del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, mirando e intentando sacar un arrebato contra la nueva ley propuesta para los elfos domésticos. Desde era adolescente había sentido la necesidad y obligación de defender a estas criaturas, por ese motivo creó su pequeña asociación P.E.D.D.O. establecida para mejorar las condiciones de trabajo y respeto de éstos.

La nueva ley no solo les obligaba a obedecer a sus amos sin ningún tipo de miramiento sino también ahora deberían dar todo tipo de explicaciones acerca de su día a día. Todo debería ser grabado en papel para que el amo tuviera constancia de cada movimiento del elfo y si este realizaba alguna mala acción considerada por su jefe podría ser castigado con cualquier tipo de castigo ya sea psíquico como el preferido de todos, físico.

LA castaña cuando escucho la nueva ley establecida por el tribunal de Wizengamot, ella había apelado a Kingsley que actualmente ocupaba el puesto de Ministro de Magia pero éste no podía hacer nada cuando la ley sale votada por la mayoría del Tribunal.

Esa mañana no había ido muy bien, su cabeza no la estaba ayudando en esos momentos y para el colmo le había llamado Ginny para contarla que había discutido con Harry. Ella quería a su cuñada y estaba más que dispuesta a escucharla diariamente, pero había sido una tontería que con un simple `lo siento´ se habría arreglado. Ella discutía casi a diario con Ron y no por eso les llamaba cada vez que diera por finalizada la discusión.

Volvió a coger su pluma y empezó a jugar con ella para a ver si así la inspiración al llegaba por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho. Pero su intento de concentración se esfumo cuando la melodía de su móvil empezó a sonar sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Miró la pantalla y el nombre de Neville aparecía y desaparecía de un lado a otro de la pantalla. Descolgó y se llevó el auricular a la oreja para entablar una conversación pendiente de la noche anterior con su viejo amigo.

-Neville, sí dime-.

-Hermione ya hable con mi compañero y dicen que se presentarán en la casa como a las 6 para estar juntos antes de cenar-. El chico parecía acelerado. –Ya estoy buscando la comida para la cena. ¿Quieres algo en especial?-.

-Um, la verdad había pensado en hacer de primero una crema de marisco, y acompañarlo con un segundo plato de solomillo con boletus-. La castaña miró por la venta de su oficina. -¿Crees que les pondrá gustar?, quizás sea muy extravagante para ellos-.

-Yo creo que está bien, además debes saber que son muggles, conocen mi secreto de mago y lo aceptaron-. El rubio se lo tuvo que explicar cuando una vez hizo un pequeño hechizo y le pillaron con la varita en la mano. –No te preocupes, ellos no han dicho nada ni lo harán-. La castaña parecía haber desaparecido ya que seguramente se habría alarmado al saber que conocían su secreto. –Se meterían conmigo en algunas cosas, pero entendieron a la perfección que debían guardarme el secreto. Además solo lo saben dos de ellos-. Neville ya parecía más calmado, había llegado al mercado y hacía cola para realizar su pedido.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado con eso, no es bueno ir desvelando tu identidad a loco y menos hacer hechizos en público, tú ya me entiendes-. Volvía a tener su vieja pluma de la escuela en su mano haciéndola girar al compás de sus movimientos. -¿Cuántos invitados son al final?-.

-Seremos como diez personas si no se queda atrás ninguno-. Acababa de pedir tres quilos de solomillos-.

-Neville eso es una burrada, no hace falta que compres tanta carne-. La castaña se había sorprendido, necesitarían carne pero no tanta. – Me gustaría estar ahí contigo ayudándote, pero sabes que no puedo salir del trabajo antes de tiempo. Al menos estaré para las tres en mi casa para empezar a preparar todo-.

-Tranquila, por la cantidad que lo que sobre se comerá otro día, además yo te he metido en esta locura y yo me ocupo de todo-. Ya estaba pagando y cogiendo la bolsa de la carne. –Tú ya estás haciendo bastante por mí ayudándome con esto. Bueno a las tres voy a tu casa, empezamos- .Cogió el móvil con la otra mano. –Hermione te voy a colgar que así te dejo trabajar tranquila, yo seguiré con las compras. Aunque no lo creas se cocinar un poco y mi abuela me enseñó a realizar ese plato así que tu tranquila, que yo me encargo-. Neville se paró en otro de los puestos del mercado. –Luego nos vemos, gracias por todo-. Y colgó dejando con la mitad de las palabras en la boca de la chica.

Hermione dejó su teléfono en el cajón de nuevo e intentó volver a concentrarse. Se oía jaleo fuera de su Departamento y supuso que habría problemas con las capturas del día. Al fin y al cabo Ron llevaba unos días frustrado por no poder capturar a sus supuestas presas.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un rostro pálido y pecoso que emanaba una sonrisa que podría enamorar hasta al más frio. –Hola preciosa, ¿Qué tal llevas la mañana?-. Ron se acercó hasta la silla donde estaba Hermione sentaba y le dio un beso.

-Bien, sin una pizca de inspiración-. Contestó bufando mientras acariciaba el suave y liso pelo de su novio. –No se me ocurre nada esta mañana para defender a los elfos de la nueva ley-.

-¿Nunca dejarás de preocuparte por los elfos no?-. La obsesión de su novia por la mejoría de vida de las criaturas mágicas era algo de lo que él estaba orgulloso aunque lo negara en la adolescencia pero a veces le molestaba porque le quitaba gran parte del tiempo a la castaña y repercutía en su tiempo para estar con él. Aun así la apoyaría hasta el último día de su vida.

-Bueno mi amor ya se te ocurrirá algo, a ti siempre se te ocurre-. La volvió a besar aunque ahora con más fiereza que antes.

-Ron, ¿todavía estás molesto por lo de esta noche?, no te preocupes será un momento, si quieres cuando termine la reunión te aviso y vienes a dormir a casa-. Dijo intuyendo los pensamientos del pelirrojo. Eran ya muchos años los que se conocían. -¿Si quieres claro?-.

-¡Claro que quiero!-. Le salió del fondo de su alma, la verdad no le apetecía nada quedarse donde Harry y más sabiendo que habían discutido. Al igual que Ginny, Harry había hablado con Ron esa mañana para desahogarse. –Um, déjame pensar-. Se llevó un dedo a la boca. -¿Dormir con Harry y que se pase la noche contándome sus penas o dormir con mi adorada castaña?, pues la verdad no sabría que decir-. Su expresión parecía indecisa. -Dormir contigo está bien pero dormir con Harry es algo que me apasiona-. Cruzó los brazos y miró a la chica. -Decidido te dejo por Harry el me aporta cosas que tú no me das-. De repente recibió un carpetazo de Hermione en el hombro derecho.

-¿Y se puede saber que no te aporto yo?-. La castaña estaba intentando parecer seria y enfadada pero tenía que contener la risa. -Te quejarás de cómo te trato-.

Este se acarició el hombro encantado de ver la mezcla de expresiones que ponía la chica. Uno de su mayores hobbies era hacer enfadar a Hermione porque así fue como se enamoró de ella. -Pues tú sabrás que no me aportas-. Sonrió al ver el entrecejo fruncido de ella. -¿A qué hora será la supuesta cena?. Cambió de tema por si causaba de verdad enfadar a la castaña.

-Sobre las seis vienen a casa, pero quedé con Neville a las tres para prepararlo todo-. La castaña miró a la puesta escuchando aún más fuerte los gritos y movimientos que se estaban produciendo fuera.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a partir de ella unas gafas redondas y un pelo oscuro. -¡Ron!, sabía que estarías aquí-. Se introdujo dentro de despacho y saludo a Hermione con la mano. -¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?, tenemos mucho jaleo en el Departamento y hay que capturar a los componentes de la banda gris, para tu información han vuelto a actuar y ahora más bruscamente no se puede seguir consintiendo-. El moreno parecía un tanto estresado. –Vamos vuelve al trabajo-.

-Que mal te hace la falta de cariño, yo que me iba a entregar a ti-. El pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta donde estaba su cuñado. –Pues te has quedado sin mi amor-.

-¿Pero qué…?-.

-Nada Harry, son boberías de Ron-. La castaña se había vuelto a sentar en su silla. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo estás de bueno, ya sabes?-.

-Bien, no pasa nada, ya se arreglará-. Harry entendía que su mejor amiga supiera de su discusión dado que era a ella a la que llamaba su mujer en primer lugar para todo. –Vamos Ron, no puedo perseguirte cada vez que te escapes del trabajo-. Los dos ya estaban saliendo por la puerta.

-Pues no lo hagas, no necesito niñera-. Se paró de pronto. –Espera se me olvida algo-. Volvió a entrar en el despacho y levantó a la castaña casi a volandas y la beso con todas sus ganas, como si se acabara el mundo, atrayéndola hacia el para poder aspirar su aroma una vez más.

-No podía irme sin despedirme de forma adecuada-. Dijo cuándo se separó de ella y vio sus mejillas coloradas, aun conseguía sacarle esos colores. –Llámame eh-. Le acarició la mejilla y se fue de nuevo dejando a una conmocionada Hermione. Ron podía ser un tanto celoso y posesivo, pero a veces eso le hacía sentirse amada y deseada.

Decidió cambiar de tema y buscar los archivos donde los centauros pedían la posesión completa del bosque de Hogwarts. En este caso debía convencer a estas criaturas para olvidar la idea y a la vez defender sus derechos. Cogió los archivos y los distribuyó por su mesa para intentar encontrar alguna idea y sentirse medianamente realizada esa mañana.

1-1

Las horas pasaron y la jornada llegaba a su fin. No había vuelto a saber de Ron y ya estaba poniéndose su abrigo para aparecer en su casa mediante la chimenea.

Llegó al comedor principal y subió a su habitación a ponerse algo cómodo ya que solía ir a trabajar con faldas y camisas elegantes. Tras ponerse un pijama veraniego, bajó debido al sonido producido por el timbre. No se preocupó mucho ya que sabía de sobra que se trataría de Neville, que había sido puntual como de costumbre.

-Qué maravilla, una persona puntual por estos lares-. Dijo con una voz falsa mientras abría la puerta viendo a su rubio amigo cargado con unas cuantas bolsas. -Dame alguna bolsa y pasa a la cocina-. Éste entró riéndose sabía perfectamente la falta de puntualidad de su amigo y la manías de la castaña.

-Neville sube a cambiarte mejor, no vaya a ser que te manches y con lo guapo que estás con ese traje sería una verdadera pena-.

El chico dejó las bolsas que le quedaban en la cocina junto a Hermione y salió de nuevo al comedor.

-Sube a mi habitación y coge cualquier cosa de Ron, mientras tanto yo voy empezando la cena-. El rubio obedeció y subió al segundo piso para coger una camiseta y algún pantalón del pelirrojo. Nunca había subido a la habitación de sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de fotos, tanto de ellos juntos como con el resto de personas queridas. Había fotos en movimiento como fijas en las cuales se podía ver a Hermione junto a sus padres o abuelos.

Miró hacia el tocador y vio un pequeño marco donde se encontraba él, junto a Ginny, Luna y la dueña de la casa, era el día de su graduación en el colegió y salían sonriendo a la cámara, luego aparecían por los lados Harry y Ron uniéndose a la foto con su ropa de calle.

Abrió los cajones que supuso que serían de Ron y de repente vio un montón de ropa interior tanto de hombre como de mujer. Lo cerró lo más rápido que pudo sonrojándose al recordar un conjunto de encaje rojo que había encima de uno de los montones.

Le pareció muy bonito, estaba seguro que si tuviera una novia le haría regalos de todo tipo para que se viera preciosa con ellos. Intentó cambiar de pensamiento porque su mente ya estaba divagando y empezando a imaginar a la castaña con ese conjunto.

Abrió el armario y vio ropa de hombre colgada, la tomo y se quitó el traje lo más rápido que pudo porque ya llevaba un buen tiempo en la habitación y seguramente ´Hermione ya estaría extrañada por su tardanza.

Cuando bajó vio que ésta ya tenía la carne en el horno y la crema haciéndose. Vestía muy graciosa con un delantal oscuro y el pelo recogido. Parecía la señora Weasley, aunque no dudaba que algún día llevase ese apellido.

-Me he puesto esto, ¿no importa no?-. El muchacho se acercó hacía los boletus que había comprado esa mañana para empezar a preparar la salsa de la carne.

-Claro que no, podías coger lo que quieras-. Le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con Neville, su relación no era como la que tenía con Harry ya que éste era como su hermano, pero el rubio era una bellísima persona y desde que se conocieron en el tren escarlata de Hogwarts se sentía como en obligación de ayudarlo, ya que no solía tener mucha suerte en su vida.

Al cabo de una hora ya tenían casi todo preparado y lo último que quedaba era dejar que la carne impregnara la salsa que habían preparado.

-Neville, voy a subir a ducharme y arreglarme, ponte a ver el televisor, o haz lo que quieras-. Se quitó el delantal colgándolo detrás de la puerta de la cocina. –Estás en tu casa-.

-Yo también me gustaría ducharme-. Estaba un poco nervioso por quedarse solo en el comedor.

-Esa puerta es otro baño Neville, a mí no me tienes que pedir permiso. Solo entra y úsalo-. Sonriendo se dirigió hacia su habitación para coger ropa de cambio y así ducharse para quitarse el calor de encima.

Neville entró también en el baño y se metió bajo el agua caliente rezando que lo de aquella noche saliese bien y que al año que viene tuviera de verdad pareja para no seguir engañando sus amigos.

Terminó de ducharse y cogió una toalla para enrollársela en la cintura. Al salir del plato de ducha se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de ropa que ponerse ahí, lo que se había puesto lo echó al cesto de ropa sucia, ya que había cogido olor mientras cocinaban por lo tanto salió del baño y subió al piso de arriba con la esperanza de que Hermione siguiera duchándose. Llegó a la habitación y vio la puerta entre abierta, señal de que la chica no estaba. Entró agarrándose la toalla porque la iba perdiendo mientras andaba cuando repente la vio. Ahí estaba en ropa interior secándose el pelo con un secador muggle frente al tocado que estaba junto enfrente de la puerta.

-¡Neville!-. La chica corrió a ponerse una bata fina de seda de un color carmín que había doblada encima de la cama.

-Yo…yo…lo siento-. El chico se tapó la cara la cual ya presentaba un color rojo fuerte. –No sabía que estabas aquí-. Fue andando hacia atrás para salir de la habitación. – Perdóname, soy un tonto estas cosas solo me pasan a mí-.

La castaña se acercó a él rápidamente. –No Neville, no pasa nada ha sido un accidente-. Le quitó las manos de la cara porque iba a acabar tropezándose como siguiese así. –La culpa es mía realmente, no cerré la puerta. La costumbre de no hacerlo-.

El chico seguía con la cara ruborizada mientras miraba hacia una esquina para intentar olvidar ahora sí la imagen nítida de su amiga.

-Cogeré mis cosas y me iré al baño para que uses la habitación, al fin y al cabo me peinaré en el lavabo-. Con esto la chica cogió lo que se iba a poner y se marchó al baño más cercano dejando a un Neville muy avergonzando.

El chico se vistió con cuidado para no arrugar lo que se estaba poniendo. Había elegido un traje negro, con camisa negra y una corbata roja. Le había pedido opinión a la castaña para ver que se podía poner y le dijo que llevase negro con rojo.

Se peinó el cabello con un peine que estaba encima del tocador y se miró al espejo. Se veía realmente bien. No solía preocuparse de su imagen porque no le daba importancia pero la verdad el traje le favorecía.

Tras ponerse los zapatos salió de la habitación y bajó al comedor a sentarse a ver un rato la televisión muggle. Sus amigos vendrían en media hora y por lo que él sabía las mujeres tardaban en arreglarse normalmente, pero con Hermione todo era nuevo. Ella no era como las demás chicas y eso lo sabía desde que le ofreció ayuda en el tren para buscar su rana.

A los veinte minutos la castaña ya se había terminado de arreglar y se dispuso a buscar a su supuesto novio, llego al comedor pero éste no estaba. –Neville ¿Dónde estás?-. El chico salió de la cocina con un refresco en la mano cuando de repente se le cayó al suelo formando un charco del líquido en suelo.

-Te ves…te ves hermosa-. Se le había resbalado la bebida de la mano al ver a su amiga. Estaba impresionante, nunca la había visto tan guapa. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de espalda abierta, media manga y con un leve escote. La tela que cubría sus brazos era de encaje y el largo le llegaba hasta diez centímetros por encima de sus rodillas.

No podía dejar de observarla. Se fijó y llevaba puestos unos zapatos rojos de punta abierta de encaje que pegaban a la perfección con el tono de sus labios. No se veía muy maquillada pero la tonalidad roja resaltaba por encima de todo.

Su pelo estaba recogido por un lado y caía con perfectos tirabuzones por el otro. Podían observarse diferentes tonos de castaño con algunos tonos rubios.

Cuando se quiso despejar de su atontamiento, ella ya había recogido el refresco y limpiado la mancha. –Lo siento por lo de la bebida, se me resbaló de los dedos-. Se tocaba el pelo para enmascarar su nerviosismo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a su amiga así y menos para él. Estaba acostumbrado a verla con el uniforme y la túnica del colegio que no aparentaban ninguna forma. Otras veces la había visto con ropa de calle, pero esta vez podía observar su figura ya que era marcada por la fina tela del vertido. Aunque nada era comparable a la imagen de su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-. Hermione ya había colocado todo en su sitio y volvía pararse al lado del rubio. –Te ves genial con ese traje, incluso más atractivo-. Le guiñó un ojo al susodicho. –Si fueras pelirrojo quizás intentaría ligar contigo, pero debo decirte que los rubios no me van-. El chico había vuelto a ruborizarse. –Es broma Neville, no me importa que seas rubio, pero ciento pelirrojo me llama más. Tú ya me entiendes-. Le volvió a guiñar el ojo y se fue a sentar en el sofá hasta que llegasen los invitados.

Hermione le hizo unas preguntas a Neville acerca de lo que conocían sus amigo de `ella´.

-Los que saben que eres mago, ¿También saben que lo soy yo? Y bueno, ¿Saben de mi trabajo o donde estudié?. No quiero cometer ningún fallo-.

Él se acercó a sofá también para sentarse y así contestar a las preguntas que le realizaba. –Les dije que estabas estudiando pero no les dije el que y sí, saben que eres bruja como yo, pero tú no digas nada quizás se hayan olvidado.

-Bien puedo hacer uso de mi imaginación para alguna cosa-. El timbre había sonado y esto hizo que Neville se alarmara y palideciera. Ya habían legado. –Neville tranquilo, todo va a salir bien ya lo veras solo relájate y no exageres-. Le estaba sujetando del brazo porque éste estaba empezando a temblar. –Si hace falta te daré algún beso para no sospechar y ya sabes, tú me conoces por lo tanto no hay ningún problema. Ahora ve a abrir no les hagamos esperar más.

El chico se dirigió a la puerta y giró el pomo abriendo despacio y dejando ver a un grupo de diez personas con caras sonrientes.

-¡Neville!-. Dijo el primero con entusiasmo abrazando al rubio. –Que bien te veo, más alto, más delgado y que bien te sienta el traje canalla-.

-Allan, ¿cómo estás?-. Se soltó del recién llegado. –Gracias, me estoy cuidando-.

-Eso es el amor hombre-. Se giró y miró al resto. –Venga donde está tu chica estamos todos impacientes de conocerla-. Todos asintieron y fueron pasando uno a uno dentro de la casa quedando boquiabiertos mientras la castaña con una amplia sonrisa se iba presentando y saludando a todos los invitados.

-Valla ésto si es una grata sorpresa-. El que había hablado era André Davis, uno de los que más criticaba a Neville por ser soltero. –Pero Neville, ¿enserio esta es tu novia?, nunca me hubiera imaginado que vivieras con una mujer así-. Le dijo al susodicho en boja voz con los ojos abiertos con una mirada de impresión.

Algunos invitados habían llevado a sus respectivas parejas por lo tanto se juntaron cuatro mujeres y ocho hombres.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger, mucho gusto-. Le dijo al último que entró saludándolo con dos besos en las mejillas.

-El gusto es mío señorita-. Contestó con una amplia sonrisa. –Yo soy Bob Lewis-.

-Bueno podéis sentaros en los sitios disponibles, yo os voy a servir algo de beber-. El chico se dispuso a ir a la cocina cuando le llamo uno de sus amigos.

-Espera Neville, toma hemos traído estas botellas podemos abrirlas e ir brindando ya por nuestra reunión-. Allan sacó tres botellas de champán que habían comprado.

La castaña fue a la cocina y trajo unas copas de ésta. El rubio no sabía dónde las guardaba y si la preguntaba sospecharía demasiado.

Todos los invitados se sentaron en el sofá grande y los pequeños sofás que había hecho aparecer Hermione cuando Neville abría la puerta.

-Tenéis una gran casa, ¿dónde trabajas tú Hermione?-. Fue Cathy la que preguntó. Ella era la novia de Bob.

-Yo soy abogada y trabajo en el Ministerio-. Hermione se había sentado encima de las rodillas de Neville provocándole un color escarlata en las orejas.

-¿Trabajas ya como tu oficio?-. Don Green dijo de repente.

-Sí, llevo ya un año entero-. La castaña sabía que para los muggles era difícil encontrar un trabajo a corto plazo pero conocía demasiado bien todos los aspectos muggles. Precisamente le habían ofrecido un puesto en el Departamento de Asuntos Muggles en varias ocasiones, pero siempre lo rechazaba, ella prefería defender a los menos favorecidos. –Me ofrecieron un puesto cuando terminé la carrera y ahí sigo-. Había tomado de la mano a su falso novio. –Ahora trabajo defendiendo a los menos agraciados e intento conseguirles los derechos que les son quitados.

-Entonces, ¿defiendes a las personas pobres?-. Allan la observaba de maneja extraña sabía que ella era bruja como su amigo y sabía que estaba disimulando un poco su trabajo de verdad.

-Sí algo así más o menos. La justicia es algo primordial para mí y si se discrimina a alguien por su estado social, raza, sexo o incluso sangre, yo voy a dar todo de mí para evitarlo-. El último ejemplo lo había dicho con un deje de rabia en su voz.

-Pero, ¿tú estudiaste aquí en el país?-. Todos los invitados estaban impresionados por las declaraciones que iba dando la castaña.

-Sí en Oxford-. Recordaba sus años de universitaria y a su malhumorado novio enojado por lo poco que podía verla. –Estudié Derecho, lo que ocurre es que conseguí quitarme muchas asignaturas a la vez y terminé un poco antes de tiempo.

-Enserio, eso es increíble-. El moreno que estaba situado en el lugar más alejado de ella no paraba de mirarla con cara de incredulidad-. Sí que debes de ser lista-.

-Ella es la más ó de repente Neville. –Era la más lista de mi clase, bueno no, la más lista de mi generación-. Sonaba orgulloso de la chica. –Creo que nadie podía hacerla sombra en la clase y debo decir que aprobé muchas materias gracias a su ayuda-. Se atrevió a besarle la mano lo cual tomo como un acto de cariño la susodicha.

-No es para tanto cariño, solo estudiaba mucho y ya-. Se apartaba para el resto pudiera ver al rubio que estaba debajo de ella. –Neville también era muy bueno en algunas materias como Botánica. A mí me hacía sombra-. Quería dejar en buen lugar a su amigo delante de sus compañeros. –Nos hicimos amigos el día que consiguió superarme en un examen de plantas-. Recordaba como Neville sobresalía en las clases de Herbología y se sentía orgullosa por sus estudios de plantas y algas marinas.

-Se notaba que le gustaba desde pequeño. Él es el único de todos nosotros que pose matrículas en la carrera. era Eric Carter el que había hablado. Neville les había hablado alguna vez de él. Fue el mejor con que mejor se relacionó en la universidad.

Ya muchos de ellos estaban terminando la segunda copa, cuando se había echado encima la hora de la cena.

-Bueno chicos y chicas, ¿queréis cenar?, yo creo que ya es buena hora-. Se hizo una respuesta general afirmativa y entre todos calentaron la comida y prepararon la mesa para empezar a comer. Hermione Tenía una mesa muy grande ya que muchos fines de semanas la familia Weasley se reunía en su casa en vez de en la Madriguera para no ensuciar nada. Iban rotando las casas donde realizaban sus agrupaciones familiares.

-Tiene una pinta maravillosa la cena, ¿Has cocinado tú Hermione?-. Preguntó Bob cuando se sentó en su sitio junto a su pareja.

-¿Das por sentado que por ser mujer tengo que cocinar?-. La castaña lo miró con una expresión desafiante. El susodicho empezó a ponerse nervioso por si había dicho algo malo. –Es broma hombre, no me mires así-. Empezó a reírse mientras se sentaba entre Neville y Allan, quien precisamente le había guardado el sitia a su lado. –Cocinamos los dos. Deben de saber que tienen un amigo muy apañado y sabe valerse por sí solo muy bien-.

-No es para tanto-. Se había vuelto a colorar. Él era un chico realmente vergonzoso.

Empezaron a cenar primero la crema que había preparado la castaña y luego la carne que estaba deliciosa gracias la salsa preparada por Neville.

Terminaron de cenar y tras recoger todo se volvieron a sentar en los sillones para seguir conversando acerca de sus vidas

-¿Qué os parece si jugamos a un juego de beber?-. Dijo André sacando varias botellas de Whisky de la mochila que había llevado a la cena. –Aunque seamos adultos un poco de bebida y unas risas no nos vienen mal-.

Todos aceptaron la oferta y se repartieron el alcohol en los vasos que habían traído de la cocina los anfitriones.

-Bien yo propongo un juego de realizar preguntas a los demás y quien no responda antes de cinco segundos tendrá que beber. Por lo tanto si te da vergüenza contestar te tocara beber del vaso. ¿Qué os parece?-.

La idea era buena y seguro que acabarían riéndose mucho con las situaciones que se pudieran presentar. Todos ya con la copa empezaron el juego. André por ser quien lo había propuesto se proclamó el primero en empezar, pero otra vez el sonido del timbre volvió interrumpir en ese hogar.

-No sé quién puede ser-. La castaña se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta llevándose una mala o grata sorpresa según desde el punto del que lo mires.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-. Solo atinó a decir eso, con sus cejas normalmente fruncidas, levantadas.

1-1

Continuará…

Espero que os haya gustado y quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado un comentario porque realmente me ha hecho feliz y me da las fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.

Agradezco a MrsLgrint, Oresulweasley, MonyWG y miuri que con vuestros reviews me habéis sacado una sonrisa.

Hasta la próxima, y espero veros por aquí nuevamente. Saludos. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, os traigo otro capítulo y espero que os guste y os haga reír dado que yo me rio mientras lo escribo. Tengo las esperanzas de que os divierta y os entretenga aunque sea por un pequeño rato.

1-1

-Wow, para mí no te vistes así-. El pelirrojo recién llegado se sorprendió incluso más que la chica por el aspecto de ésta. -¿Me tengo que empezar a poner celoso?-.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ron?-. Hermione no entendía el motivo de la llegada de su verdadero novio. –Aún no ha terminado la reunión. ¿Te dije que te llamaría?-. Seguía parada entre la puerta y el descansillo.

-No aguantaba más en casa de Harry. ¿Te puedes creer que ahora no suceda nada y estén más juntitos que de costumbre?, y mira soporto que se den besos pero que pasen a mayores conmigo en la casa no-. El chico se explicaba moviendo sus brazos. –Además tenía curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando aquí esta noche y ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo, mírate estás explosiva y muy sexy-.

-Esa era mi intención pero no me cambies de tema, aún no termina esto y si estás aquí se va a estropear todo y Neville lo va a pagar caro.

-No pasará nada me comportaré como un amigo de la casa que viene de visita esporádica-.

-¿Visita esporádica?, a las 10 de la noche no se visita a los amigos para ver cómo están. Además tu no pintas nada, es una reunión de compañeros de universidad-.

-Bueno pues se me ocurrirá otra cosa y ahora ven dame un verdadera bienvenida-. El chico se acercó a ella y ésta se echó hacia delante para salir completamente de la casa y que no pudieran ver nada desde ningún ángulo.

-Ron no hagas tonterías y vete con tu hermana o si no ve a casa de tus padres, no les importará recibirte-. La castaña no le gustaba la idea de tener en la casa al pelirrojo por si pasaba cualquier cosa que le hiciera enfadar y así estropear el plan.

-Prefiero estar aquí y divertirme o ¿crees que te voy a dejar a ti toda la diversión?-. Con esto la atrajo y la pegó a su cuerpo situando sus manos por debajo de la cintura de la chica y la empezó a besar el cuello. –Estás muy guapa y me molesta que no sea para mí. Me debes algo así, no lo olvides-. La miró con una expresión atrevida.

-Tienes un morro que no lo crees. Aún no sé ni cómo te soporto-.

-Lo haces porque soy irresistible hasta para tu mente cuadriculada-. La beso rápido dejando unas palabras recriminatorias en la boca de la castaña.

-Hermione, ¿Quién es que tardas tanto?-. Neville se había levantado preocupado por la tardanza de su `novia´ y se quedó igual de sorprendido que ella al ver al pelirrojo.

-Neville, ¿cómo estás?-. Ron se había metido dentro de la casa para que el resto lo vieran.

-Ron, ¿qué haces aquí hoy?-. El rubio se palideció y se empezó a asustar por lo que pudiera pasar en lo que quedaba de reunión.

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermana o qué?-. Ron parecía tener pensado que decir. - ¿Qué porque vivas con ella no eres su dueño eh?-. Se giró y miró al resto de invitados y vio que realmente había mucha gente en su casa y se encontraban sentados en un círculo con botellas de alcohol en el medio. -¿Están montando una fiesta sin mí?, que mal hermanita por tu parte no invitarme-.

-Es una reunión de viejos compañeros Ron, no podíamos invitarte-. Hermione no sabía que plan tenía pensado su novio y la estaba empezando a asustar.

-Es broma mujer, solo venía para ver si me dejaban dormir aquí esta noche-. El resto los miraba sin entender que pasaba. –He discutido con Lavender y lo hemos dejado, y claro me fui de la casa. ¿Os importa acoger a un chico si casa?-. Éste vio como la cara de su novia cambió completamente cuando nombro a la chica con la que salió por primera vez. Sí había de algo de lo que no tenía que hablar con Hermione era de su primera relación.

-¿Lavender, tu novia?-. No puedo callarse y se le escapó de la boca cuando escucho al pelirrojo.

-Claro mujer, ay ya no te acuerdas ni de tu adorada cuñadita pero ya da igual porque lo hemos dejado y no quiero volver a verla-. Se estaba divirtiendo había conseguido sacar de sus casillas a la castaña y le encantaba.

-Más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer hermanito-. La chica se acercó a Neville para ponerse a su lado mientras este miraba a sus amigos y a sus compañeros de forma intercalada.

-Sí quédate, ya sabes que esta es como tu casa y bueno estos son mis compañeros de Universidad-. Le ofreció con su brazo adentrarse al comedor y que se presentarse. No le gustaba que estuviera en ese momento Ron en la casa por el miedo que tenía de ser descubierto pero no podía negar que la casa y la novia que aparentaba tener eran realmente del pelirrojo y le debía un gran favor por no oponerse demasiado.

Ron fue presentándose uno a uno con los invitados y enseguida se cogió una copa para acoplarse al juego él también.

-Pobrecito tienes que estar destrozado. Yo soy Kristy Cox y también salí de una relación hace meses-. La chica rubia se acercó a Ron y le estaba tocando el hombro mientras le hablaba. -¿Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar?, a veces necesitas hablar con alguien que haya pasado por lo mismo-. La sonrisa de la chica no mostraba ofrecer ayuda.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley, mucho gusto si necesitase algo ya sé a quién acudir-. Dio dos besos a la chica de grandes atributos.

-Yo acudiría mejor a la familia en estos casos hermanito, no vaya a ser que luego te arrepientas de lo que hagas-. Hermione se había acercado en cuanto vio a la rubia intentar coquetear con el pelirrojo.

-¿Pero vosotros no sois hermanos?, vuestro apellido es distinto-.

-Nuestros padres adoptaron a Ron cuando yo tenía unos meses-. La castaña mientras tanto estaba maquinando una historia por si volvían a preguntar de su relación familiar.

-A hora se entiende todo-. Allan se sentó de nuevo en su sitio mientras seguía sorprendido por el color del pelo del recién llegado. –Tu pelo no es muy normal por aquí-.

Ron se sorprendió por esa respuesta si ese chico conociese a su familia se quedaría maravillado.

-Pues a mí me parece un color muy bonito, llamativo y le da un aspecto muy sexy-. La rubia se había fijado en él y no iba a dudar ni un momento conseguir algo de él.

-Gracias, tuve algún problema en el colegio por el color pero me gusta-.

-Bueno chico siéntate con nosotros estamos a punto de empezar un juego seguro te hace evadirte de lo de tu ruptura y te sientes mejor-. André volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación.

-Un juego con bebida suena interesante-. Todos se volvieron a sentar en donde estaban. Hermione de sentó junto a Neville y Ron se sentó su lado con la sorpresa de que la rubia que no paraba de mirarle también se situó a su lado desierto.

-Bien Weasley , por llegar el último te toca el primero-. André se echó a reír por ver la cara del susodicho-. Te voy a hacer una pregunta y si no contestas en cinco segundos te toca beber.

-Um interesante, dispara-.

-¿Ron no?-. Vio que asentía el chico. -¿Perdiste la virginidad con esa chica, Lavender?-. La pregunta golpeó de frente a Ron en el pecho. Miró a su izquierda y vio que Hermione de había erguido. Nunca hablaron de este tema ni en el sexto curso cuando sucedió ni en los restantes años de noviazgo, sabía que su novia no quería escuchar esa repuesta y ahora se arrepentía de a ver vuelto a la casa. –Ella y yo…sí-. Le costó decirlo. –Pero fue sin amor y solo empecé a salir con ella para llamar la atención de otra chica que me gustaba de verdad y ya saben era un adolescente y lo hice sin pensar-. Habló rápido esperando que la castaña no se molestara mucho al saber que todo lo hizo porque quería que ella se fijara en él.

-Pero luego te enamoraste de ella ¿no?, acabáis de romper-. Cathy estaba en frente del pelirrojo.

-Sí, supongo que si-. Esto lo dijo con desgana mientras volvía a mirar a su izquierda y veía que su verdadera novia ni si quiera lo miraba.

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti elegir a otro persona y preguntar-. André le explico cómo continuaba el juego.

-Bien cuñadito, me hace ilusión preguntarte esto ¿Qué chica se coló en tu mente por primera vez?, ya sabes que por quien andabas enamorado-. Tenía curiosidad porque nunca había visto a Neville con chicas que no fueran del grupo o el E.D.

El rubio se coloró de repente y no sabía que decir por los nervios que le habían entrado. Estuvo un tiempo pensando y luego contestó. –Pues creo que Hermione-. Ésta de sorprendió no pensaba que fuera la primera chica en los pensamientos del nervioso chico. –Si supongo que me gusto un poco el día que la conocí. Fue la primero amiga que hice-.

Ron sabía que la castaña antes de conocerles a Harry y a él, había estado ayudando a Neville por lo tanto lo tenía que conocer.

-Oh que lindo es eso amor-. Hermione intento disimular su sorpresa también y hacer la escena creíble. –Nunca creí que fuera la primera chica que te gustaba-.

-Sí por eso te pedí ir al baile de navidad conmigo, pero tú ya tenías pareja-. Su voz fue bajando el tono poco a poco para quedar enmascarada con el ruido del ambiente.

La castaña recordaba ese baile, se lo pasó muy bien con Viktor pero ella hubiera preferido que cierto pelirrojo se lo hubiera pedido. Aunque si el búlgaro nunca hubiera aparecido quizás Neville fuera el chico con el que hubiera ido ya que su ansiada pedida nunca iba a llegar.

-Neville eres un romántico, luego de amarla en secreto durante la infancia la conseguiste-. Bob quería animar a su amigo. -Eres un chico con suerte-

-Cierto-. Sonrió para disimular y le cogió a la mano a la castaña.

-Has contestado pero te has pasado de tiempo así que bebe-. André dijo con un tono de orden.

El chico obedeció y le dio un trago a su bebida y esta le abrasó la garganta. A él no le gustaba el whisky pero no iba a parecer menos ante los demás.

-Creo que me toca-. Dijo dejando su copa a delante de él. - ¿André es cierto que te pillaron con esa profesora de parasitología en el baño de la facultad?-. ÉL creía que era un rumor de su amigo y ahora lo descubriría.

El moreno le miró con ojos desafiantes, sabía que había mentido cuando extendió el rumor para coger fama y ahora tendría que decir la verdad. –Neville claro que me lo inventé, que inocente eres, lo dije para ya sabes quedar bien delante de los demás compañeros-. Se había puesto algo colorado porque ahora había quedado un poco al descubierto de sus mentiras.

-¡Lo sabía!, era imposible que esa profesora se fijara en ti y tu llamándome nenaza porque no ligaba con nadie. Al menos no me inventaba líos-. Neville se sentía algo mejor por saber que su amigo no era tan ligón como presumía, aunque ahora él estuviera mintiendo.

-Me toca otra vez-. Se quería vengar de Neville pero prefirió coger a otra persona. –Hermione tú me servirás para esto-. Intentaría saber cosas vergonzantes de su amigo a través de su novia. -¿Cuál es el sitio más raro donde Neville y tú lo habéis hecho, ya sabes a lo que me refiero?-. Sonrió malévolamente mientras la castaña tenía los ojos abiertos porque no esperaba esa clase de pregunta. –Neville tiene pinta de ser un soso en la cama-.

-¡Eso no es así!-. Dijo de repente la castaña sin saberlo, no había tenido nunca nada con el chico pero no quería que se rieran más de él. –Neville es muy pasional y muy cariñoso y el lugar más raro, pues debo decir…-. No sabía que decir, con Ron era todo muy pasional de verdad ya que éste `la acosaba´ por así decirlo todo el día. -…creo que en mi despacho-. Dijo un poco avergonzada. Sí lo había experimentado con Ron, en su despacho y en otros muchos sitios más, pero una cosa era hacerlo y otra decirlo.

-Pero eso no es muy que digamos raro-. Dijo Don.

-No me hace falta un lugar específico ni raro como decís para estar con mi pareja -. La chica se esperaría más preguntas de ese tipo o cosas peores toda la noche.

-Bueno Kristy te veo muy pegadita a mi hermano y pareces ajena al juego te voy a preguntar a ti-. Le estaba molestando mucho como la rubia sobaba a Ron y este para disimular se dejaba. Ella le hacía un favor a un amigo pero él lo hacía para sacarla de sus casillas y lo peor era que lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Bien Kristy, ¿Estás intentando ligarte a mi hermano para, como has dicho consolarlo toda la noche?-. No se consideraba celosa al contrario pero no soportaba lo que veía. La imagen le hacía recordar a su sexto curso cuando veía pasar a Lavender con Ron códigos de la mano y se veían besándose a todas horas por las esquinas del colegio. Ahí eran adolescentes y no podía hacer nada pero ahora todo había cambiado y esa rubia poli operada la estaba cansando y mucho.

La chica se sorprendió y se puso roja, porque justamente era la intención que tenía y la habían descubierto. –Yo no descarto nada si la otra persona está dispuesta-. Intentó parecer segura pero no una cualquiera.

-No creo que esta persona quiere por la cuenta que le trae-. Su voz era más severa de repente. –Acaba de salir de una relación larga y no sería adecuado, por respeto a su exnovia -. Hermione se levantó de repente. –Voy a ir a comprar más hielo a la tienda 24 horas porque ya se nos ha acabado-. Miró a su novio. –Ron ven conmigo y me ayudas a traerlo y así dejamos a Neville un rato solo con sus compañeros que tendrán que hablar de cosas propias-. Se fue a coger su abrigo mientras esperaba al pelirrojo junto a la puerta. –Neville cariño ahora volvemos, si ves que necesitan cualquier cosa me llamas para que lo compre-.

El chico asintió y vio como la pareja salía por la puerta de la calle.

-¿Qué le molesta a tu novia?-. Le recriminó la rubia al supuesto dueño de la casa.

-Ella es muy protectora con Ron y estará preocupa por la separación repentina que ha tenido. Seguro que se lo ha llevado para preguntarle como está y saber más de la ruptura-. El rubio agradecía que se hubieran ido porque estaba viendo como la castaña se iba tensando poco a poco al ver a su amiga manosear a Ron. Hermione podría ser muy tranquila y educada peor no era recomendable hacerla enojar. Ella era poseedora de hechizos increíbles y podían hacer mucho daño. -Parece que le molesta que su hermano hable con otras mujeres, ni que fuera ella la dueña de su estaba molesta por la marcha del pelirrojo y su fallido intento de camelárselo.

1-1

La castaña iba a paso ligero por las calles de Londres con un asombrado novio pisando sus talones. -¿Estás celosa?-. No solía ver nunca en ese estado a la chica ya que parecía que no le importara que las secretarias del Departamento le dijeran piropos y le dieran cartas de amor.

Pero ahora estaba que echaba humos y le gustaba la idea. Cambiar la monotonía de Hermione Granger es algo difícil.

-¿Celosa? no, cabreada.-. Se había parado de repente. –Me estaba crispando los nervios, ¿Cómo vuelva a sobarte e insinuar que la acompañes luego a su casa por si la pasa algo te juro que le echo un embrujo diez veces peor que el de Marietta Edgecombe, pero esta vez no pondrá chivata-. Le espetó de repente pinchándole con el dedo índice en el pecho.

-Te ves tan linda cuando estás celosa y en tan pocas ocasiones puedo verlo-. La castaña lo miró incrédula y sin entender porque le gustaba ese estado. A ella no le agradaba nada.

-Ron no es un chiste-. Se estaba poniendo seria y eso alarmaba al chico ya que no era buena señal. –Sé que te encanta ser el centro de miradas de todas la mujeres que hay a tu alrededor y lo respeto. Todo el mundo quiere sentirse deseado por los demás, así se recalca tu belleza-. Le miró a la cara. –Pero ya está cruzando la línea de mi paciencia-.

-Venga Hermione no te pongas así que no pasa nada y ni pasará nada. Lo único que puede pasar es que me viole cuando me vea solo en la cocina pero sé que tú no me dejarás solo ni un solo momento. Además tú estás con tú paripé con Neville y yo no te digo nada-.

-Pero no es lo mismo Ronald-. Seguía teniendo expresión de cabreo. – ¿Y a qué viene lo de tu novia Lavender?-. Esto lo dijo con más énfasis aún. -¿Es que no había otra mujer para ser tu novia?-. Solo escuchar su nombre ya la revolvía por dentro y ver como el pelirrojo la escogía de forma esporádica le cerró el estómago directamente.

-Qué más da el nombre de mi supuesta ya no novia, lo he dicho para disimular. Si te ha molestado lo de la pregunta del tipo ese lo siento, sabes que era un imbécil en esa época y por llamar tu atención y darte celos tuve esa relación. Sé que no debí tener esa experiencia con ella y me arrepiento porque no sentí ni la mínima parte de lo que siento contigo-. La acercó a él quería relajarla y hacerla ver que solo pensaba en ella y que por muchas mujeres que se le regalen él siempre la escogería a ella porque lo llevaba haciendo desde que la conocíó ese 1 de septiembre de 1997.

-Pero podías haber elegido a Luna, incluso prefería que me hubieras cambiado por Harry, pero ella no lo soporto…-. La tapó la boca de nuevo con un beso profundo donde le demostraría que no era malo tener celos pero que no tenían que ser necesarios porque él jamás la traicionaría.

Cuando la soltó ella lo miraba con las cejas fruncidas pero con expresión más maternal. –Siempre me haces lo mismo, me dejas con las palabras en la boca-. El chico sonrió con gusto triunfante ya que parecía que la castaña había ablandado su tono de voz. –Deberíamos irnos ya a casa, no es cortés estar tanto tiempo separados de los invitados y seguramente estarán bombardeando a Neville a preguntas y me da miedo su estado de nervios-. Hermione intento reanudar la marcha mientras sacaba su varita del abrigo que llevaba.

-Espera no tan pronto-. El chico la había sujetado del brazo que sacaba su instrumento de mago. –Apenas nos vimos hoy y estás tan sumamente hermosa que quiero disfrutarte un rato-. Volvía a estar muy pegado al cuerpo de su novia. –Y encima ni si quiera te has vestido a así para mí. Con la tontería Neville se está llevando toda la gloria-. La volvió a besar y esta vez puso sus manos en el cuerpo de ella para sujetarla bien y que no se escabullera. Ella le correspondía el beso, si era sincera también había extrañado a su novio y fingir tanto tiempo con Neville le provocaba una sensación rara.

Hermione fue la primera en bajar a la tierra y consiguió convencer al pelirrojo para que volvieran a su casa junto a los invitados. Por el camino se encargó en hacer aparecer unas bolsas de hielo con su varita y entraron en su domicilio.

Vieron que los demás habían parado de jugar hasta que ellos llegaran y ya estaban volviendo a recoger sus copas para reanudar el juego.

-¿Cómo habéis tardado no?-. André se levantó y cogió una de las bolsas de hielo de las manos de Ron y la vació en el cubitera que tenía para enfriar las botellas. -¿Tan lejos está la tienda?, ya pensábamos que os habíais escabullido y que el pobre Neville dormiría solo esta noche.

-Dormirá muy bien acompañado hoy, no hace falta que os preocupéis-. Sonrió de medio lado. –Sí, está a unas manzanas de aquí la tienda y había unas personas delante-.

Volvieron a sentarse cada uno en su lugar original y –ron volvió a su puesto con la rubia ya de mejor humor a su derecha.

-He pensado que hacer preguntas ya aburre. Ahora es mejor pasar a mayores ¿no?-. Todos volvían a mirar a André con cara de inocencia. –Que ahora pasaremos a verdad o atrevimiento y que coste que solo se permiten elegir verdad una única vez. Ya sabemos demasiadas verdades-. Se echó a reír recordando algunas contadas en anteriores fiesta.

Algunos estuvieron de acuerdo con el nuevo cambio aunque otros parecían no querer participar en donde podíamos encontrar a nuestro rubio protagonista.

André cogió una botella vacía y la colocó en el centro apartando la cubitera llena. –Girando la botella veremos a quien le toca participar-. Le dio un fuerte impulso y la botella empezó a girar apuntando de forma ordenada a todos los participantes del juego. A los segundos fue reduciendo la velocidad y se paró justo delante de Eric Carter. El chico de media melena sonrió interesado por lo que le pudieran ordenar hacer porque él no era de decir verdades sino hacerlas. Además no malgastaría su única verdad tan pronto.

-Eric, mira que bien eres el afortunado en abrir el juego. Bueno dime ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?, piénsalo bien antes de elegir-.

-Atrevimiento-. Dijo casi al segundo. No se fiaba nada del moreno pero aun no tenía un grado alto de embriaguez y podría realizar el acto con la mayor dignidad posible.

-Chico listo, ya veo-. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y pensó una acción que pusiera al chico en un apuro pero tampoco quería hacérselo pasar muy mal. –Ya sé que te voy a ordenar, si no lo haces tendrás que quitarte una prenda. Esas son las normas-.

Todos lo miraron medio asustados por las acciones que estaría planeando su cabeza.

-Tu reto consiste en que tendrás que ponerte un vestido de mujer…-. Miró a la castaña indicándole que le tenía que dejar uno suyo. -…E ir a la puerta del vecino más cercano a pedirle si te deja llamar a la policía que te han robado el bolso delante de su puerta-.

Carter no sabía dónde meterse, nunca se había vestido de mujer y encima tener que ir a presentarse ante otra gente no le hacía gracia. Se pensó mucho su respuesta mientras escuchaba al resto reírse sin ningún pudor. –Bien lo haré-. Le quedaba mucha noche y no llevaba muchas prendas encima que digamos .Si se empezaba a desvestir tan pronto no le quedaría nada puesto en pocas horas.

-Enserio, eso es genial-. André se levantó de su sitio. –Hermione ¿le puedes prestar un vertido tuyo por favor?-. La castaña se levantó también para acompañar al colorado chico que debía de travestirse.

-¿Y si no me valen sus vestidos?, yo creo que no entro en su cuerpo-.

-Entonces te tocará beber como castigo-. Subieron a la habitación matrimonial y Hermione se acercó a su armario a buscar algo que darle. Encontró un vestido ancho premamá que estaba sin estrenar ya que Molly se lo había regalado pensando que estaba embaraza. La chica solo tenía revuelto el estómago pero su suegra enseguida creyó que esperarían un hijo.

-Este te valdrá es ancho y no enseña mucho-. Le tendió la prenda y el chico la tomo para ponérsela y realizar su reto.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban delante de la puerta del vecino de al lado y el protagonista la acción temblaba delante de ésta.

-Vamos, llama-. Se escuchó decir a Allan quien estaba primero asomado por la puerta de la casa.

Llamó al timbre de la casa y a los pocos minutos una señora de avanzada edad apareció ante ella. –Perdone me deja usar su teléfono para llamar a las fuerzas de seguridad, me han robado el bolso aquí mismo-.

La señora se cabreó y empezó a gritar al muchacho ya que la había despertado de su descanso y para el colmo iba vestido como una mujer. –Vallase de aquí sin vergüenza, despertarme a estas horas y vestir así-. Eric se había alejado de la señora unos metros. –No te da vergüenza, si te viera tu padre te enviaría al ejército a hacerte un hombre-. Levantaba su bastón en función de protesta.

El chico se metió en la casa de la reunión asustado y enérgico mientras el resto hacía lo mismo que él.

-¿Ha sido divertido no Eric?-. Le dijo Don tocándole el hombro.

El susodicho como el resto se volvieron a acoplar para continuar con su fiesta. La botella volvió a girar y acabó parándose delante del menos indicado de todos.

-¿Weasley!, qué sorpresa, ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?-. La sonrisa del moreno se aumentó de inmediato y era curvada señal de que algo malicioso rondaba su mente.

1-1

Continuará…

Hola chicos, de nuevo por aquí.

Debo agradecer a aquellos que me dejasteis esos agradables reviews.

Acepto tanto sugerencias como críticas, ya que de los errores se aprende. Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo y veremos cómo se desenvuelve el pelirrojo en el próximo.

Hasta el siguiente. Un saludo. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo. Os traigo otro capítulo, lo más rápido que puedo y espero que os guste. Si os digo la verdad me gusta mucho este capítulo ya que tiene de todo. Y espero que no me maten por haberlo dejado en ese momento justo pero así es como se hace suspense .

Disfrutar de él y decirme si os gusta o no para continuar con la historia. Que se diviertan. ^^.

1-1

Que mala suerte, le había tocado a él en segundo lugar y no sabía qué hacer. Si elegía verdad quizás le preguntarían algo que no supiera contestar pero también podría elegir el atrevimiento. Era mucho más seguro contestar a una pregunta y si fuera atrevida pues solo tendría que fingir muy bien. Pero que estaba pensando ¿Ron Weasley fingiendo?, si no era capaz ni de mentir a su jefe. Se ponía demasiado nervioso y empezaba a sudar. Seguramente le descubrirían al instante. Decidido el reto, ¿qué le podrían pedir hacer que él no pudiera hacer?, al fin y al cabo él era un Gryffindor, había luchado contra Voldemort, se había enfrentado a una serpiente y se halló perdido en la oscuridad y consiguió volver a la luz. Se consideraba un hombre valiente. Llegó a pensar que jamás se atrevería a expresar sus sentimientos, pero consiguió el valor necesario para hacerlo y ahora era feliz.

Miro a los demás y vio como lo observaban esperando escuchar su respuesta. El moreno le miraba interrogante y Hermione le miraba con la expresión relajada. Al menos parecía más calmada y si volvía a molestarse no explotaría de repente. O eso creía él.

-Creo que también elegiré el reto-. Dijo despacio y con voz pausada. –No me gusta la cobardía y me atreveré a realizar cualquier prueba que me pongas aunque tenga que vestirme de mono si hace falta-. André le miro complacido.

-Si no realizas el reto por miedo o porque no puedas tendrás que quitarte una prenda y nosotros elegiremos de que deberás desprenderte-. Eso sí le asustó un poco pero no se achantaría ante el reto. –Yo ya he elegido algo así que ahora le toca a otro-. Miró a su alrededor y vio como la rubia sentaba junto al pelirrojo le decía sin palabras que la eligiera a ella. Estaba deseando ponerle una prueba al chico y parecía histérica por hacerlo. –Bien Kristy hazlo tú-.

Ron palideció en ese momento. No esperaba que fuera la rubia de aglomerantes pechos la que eligiese que debía hacer y eso le asustaba. No por la prueba, la muchacha no parecía tener muchas ideas en su mente pero lo que realmente le aterraba era que le propusiese algo que hiciera estallar de verdad a Hermione y no saldría muy bien parada. Si conocía a la castaña y así era, la rubia se arrepentiría de haber pisado esa casa alguna vez.

-¿Yo?-. Puso cara de sorpresa mientras cruzaba sus brazos. –No me esperaba que me eligieras a mi André-. Sonrió de agradecimiento al moreno. –Pues no sé qué reto ponerte, no se me ocurre nada…-.

-Entonces será mejor coger a otra persona que tenga las ideas más claras. No estamos ya como para perder tiempo pensando-. Hermione había interrumpido a la rubia de marera cortante con una voz suave pero sería mientras seguía con las manos de Neville encima de las suyas.

Kristy se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba molestando a la novia de Neville que ella intentara algo con su hermano y eso lo iba a aprovechar. Si un chico le llamaba la atención conseguiría a ese hombre y le daba igual quien estuviera de por medio. –No, ya se me ha ocurrido algo tranquila, que tu hermano no sufrirá mucho o al menos eso creo-. Miró a Ron con mirada desafiante y sensual a la vez y eso estremeció a éste. –Bien Rony si no haces el reto tendrás que quitarte…-. Se llevó un dedo a la boca y volvió a sonreír. -… Los pantalones-. Señaló sus vaqueros oscuros y posó su mano en la pierna derecha del chico.

-Bien…dime el reto-. Quitó la mano de la rubia con cuidado pero con un toque de desprecio.

-Tendrás que recorrer mi cuerpo a besos empezando desde las piernas y terminando en mi boca y debe ser lo más sensual posible. No hay nada de malo si los dos somos solteros y eso es así-. Ocultó su sonrisa de victoria de una forma muy sutil no como las caras de sus compañeros que mostraban un asombro imposible de tapar. –Que eliges, te semidesnudas o besas mi cuerpo. Yo te aconsejaría lo segundo no vaya a ser que partes de tu anatomía humana se descoloquen de su sitio por así decirlo-.

Sus ojos eran dos orbes enormes no sabía que elegir, esa prueba no se la esperaba y para el colmo Hermione ni le miraba. Podía notar como hervía la sangre de la chica recorriendo sus venas y sabía que su falta de atención era porque estaba intentando relajarse. Escogería los pantalones pero ¿y si la rubia tenía razón y su anatomía le traicionaba?, pero besar el cuerpo de esa desconocida con la castaña delante. ¿Estamos locos? Él no iba a perder su relación por un estúpido juego de personas que encima él no conocía.

-¿No eliges nada `Rony´-. Pasado ya un tiempo fue Hermione la que le preguntó a Ron, imitando la voz de la rubia en su última palabra. –Algunos estamos cansados de trabajar hoy y no podemos perder más tiempo-. Prefería quedar como una sosa y aburrida antes de seguir esperando en ese momento de tensión que se había formado.

-No sé qué elegir la verdad-. Miró a la castaña con la esperanza de que ésta le dijese que hacer como llevaba haciendo desde que la conocía, pero no obtuvo respuesta seguramente ella esperaría a ver la elección antes de actuar. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y no era buena señal su cuerpo temblaba y no le apetecía que le vieran de su cintura para abajo. No los conocía y a decir verdad cualquier hombre mataría por plantar besos en el cuerpo de esa mujer y empezarían a sospechar de algo si él no lo aceptase. Primero, Hermione parecía enfadada cada vez que hablaba con ella y si luego él se negaba rotundamente a ella ya sería demasiado raro.

-Creo que haré el reto, deseo conservar mis pantalones por si los tengo que perder más adelante-. Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en Hermione. Pensó que a ella se le ocurriría algo para parar la prueba y así no tener que hacerla. Mirando a su novia se giró para ponerse de frente a la rubia.

Neville vio como cada músculo del cuerpo de la castaña volvían a tensarse y parecía que tuviera la mandíbula apretada. Eso no iba a salir bien e intentó relajar a la chica apretándole la mano pero ésta la retiró enseguida para ocuparla en buscar una cosa.

Kristy se echó sobre el suelo estirando su cuerpo al completo esperando con ansias el dulce contacto de los labios del pelirrojo. Después de eso no se le podría resistir.

Ron se colocó para dar comienzo a su reto y tomo una de la piernas de la chica para agachar su cabeza y besar su empeine. Lo hizo con gesto de aprensión pero preferiría poner uno más de repugnancia. Siguió subiendo por su pierna depositando castos secos besos a lo largo de ella mientras llegaba al muslo. No se escuchaba nada a su alrededor y parecía que Hermione ni se inmutaba. No sabía que le molestaba más si tener que besar a esa horrible mujer o que su novia no dijese ni hiciese nada. Por Merlín estaba besando la piel de otra. Si el la viese besar aunque fuera la mano de otro hombre lo arrollaría a palos.

Pasó por sus muslos y fue subiendo a compás del tiempo por su ombligo, no era como la castaña, no es que estuviera mal la chica sino que simplemente no sentía nada al rozar su piel. Él jamás sentiría nada por otra mujer. El tiempo pasaba y su reto continuaba estaba a punto de pasar por su sostén ya que la chica se había desabotonado la camisa. ¿A ella no le daba pudor nada o qué?. Cuando de repente empezó a sonar un ruido muy fuerte. Como una especie de sirena policial pero con sonido entrecortado. El ruido acompañaba a unas fuertes gotas de agua que caían por toda la cocina y el comedor. Se trataba de la alarma de incendios que había instalado Hermione en la casa a regañadientes ya que él no lo veía necesario.

Se levantó deprisa y vio como todos habían hecho lo mismo. Hermione y Neville iban a la cocina deprisa para ver que se estaba quemando.

-En la cocina no hay indicios de que hubiera algún fuego. No sé porque ha saltado la alarma-. La castaña fue la primera que volvió al comedor seguida del rubio. –Cariño tenemos que llamar al técnico es probable que se haya estropeado-.

-Si el lunes le avisamos de que venga. Es raro pero bueno la tecnología es así-. A Neville le gustaba todo lo referido a lo muggle y más habiendo estudiado en una Universidad repleta de ellos.

-Perdonar este desastre, mirar cómo está todo no vamos a poder seguir con la fiesta-. Todo había quedado empapado. Era imposible sentarse en el suelo o en los sofás y se tardaría un rato en recoger todo. Al menos lo muggles tardarían.

-No importa ya es tarde y hay que volver a casa conduciendo a sí que mejor nos marchamos-. Allan era el primero en ponerse el abrigo. –Ha sido un honor conocerte preciosa y ver que Neville está tan bien acompañado. Me agrada saber que tiene a alguien como tú a su lado-. Le tomo la mano a Hermione y la beso en función de agradecimiento.

-El gusto es mío-. Sonrió de forma agradable al chico. –Es un honor para mí conocerles a ustedes-. A unos más que a otros.

Todos se fueron despidiendo y recogiendo sus cosas mientras Ron intentaba olvidar lo que había estado haciendo con la rubia y agrupaba los vasos y botellas vacías en un lado del salón.

´-Ron ¿me acompañas a casa?-. Se le acercó Kristy cuando los demás ya estaban saliendo por la puerta. –Mi saca es la última y siempre me quedo sola y la verdad es muy tarde para que una chica vaya sola por la calle-.

Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso para Hermione y se acercó disimuladamente a la cocina para coger un trozo de pastel que tenía hecho del día anterior. Era de cheesecake y la rubia había comentado en la cena que le apasionaba ese pastel.

-Toma Kristy para hacer las paces, ya me entiendes parece que no nos hemos llevado muy bien esta noche y no en parece justo para Neville. Es un trozo de pastel de queso, lo hice para la comida y sobró más de la mitad-. Se lo ofreció y esta gustosa lo tomó. –No me pareció adecuado sacarlo para cena porque no sería suficiente.

-Muchas gracias, es un gesto por tu parte-. La rubia parecía creerse la falsa voz con la que la castaña hablaba. –Me encantará tenerte como amiga y bueno quizás un día como cuñada ¿no te parecería genial?-.

-Si eso sería maravilloso-. Hermione sonrió con la sonrisa más falsa que había puesto nunca y aguantando las ganas de estamparle el trozo de pastel en la cara.

-A lo de acompañarte lo siento pero no puedo me acabo de acordar que mañana tengo que ir a ver a un amigo por la mañana y aún tengo que colocar mis cosas y es muy tarde ya. Debo acostarme a dormir cuanto antes-. No sabía que escusa ponerle a la chica porque no le gustaba la idea de que una mujer fuera sola por la calle a esas horas de la noche pero ya estaba cabreando demasiado a Hermione y sabía que esta le iba a recriminar después.

-Neville ¿por qué no llevas a Kristy a su casa en coche? No es bueno que se vaya sola y Ron se tiene que acostar-. Le dijo Hermione al rubio. No quería que Ron la acompañase pero tampoco quería que se fuera sola. No le caía nada bien esa chica pero ella era racional y no iba a permitir que sufriera algún daño. Hasta a la mismísima Lavender ayudaría. –Además es tu amiga le puedes hacer el favor-

.-Sí claro te acercaré-.

-La rubia se desilusionó porque no tendría oportunidad con Ron y lo sabía. Por eso fue a por su último recurso. –Bueno no nos hemos dado los teléfonos de móvil-. Miró al pelirrojo y sacó su teléfono para apuntarlo.

-Lo siento pero to no tengo uno se esos cacharros-. Dijo excusándose, pero realmente no tenía un teléfono móvil aunque Hermione le hubiera insistido infinidades de veces que le regalaba uno pero él no lo quería, no se adaptaba a la electrónica muggle y prefería los patronus para enviar mensajes importantes o las lechuzas como llevaba haciendo toda su vida.

-Vaya que pena, bueno el vuestro ya lo tengo, supongo que Neville me dará el tuyo o ¿tampoco tienes?-. Se refirió a la castaña ahora. No quería hablar con ella pero era la única forma de mantener controlado a Ron. –Bueno me marcho-. Se fue hacia la puerta. –Encanta de conoceros y hasta la próxima Neville. Espero veros más, mucho más-. Con eso salió por la puerta seguida de Neville el cual se encargaría de llevarla a su casa sana y salva.

La castaña sin decir nada empezó a recoger todo lo que había por el medio mientras el pelirrojo la observaba sin saber que decir.

-¿Hiciste saltar tú la alarma?-. El chico sabía la respuesta pero había una pequeña posibilidad de que se hubiese roto y quería escuchar de los labios de la castaña admitir su actuación.

-Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas-. Pensó la posibilidad de que pareciese muy raro que saltase la alarma anti fuegos de repente pero esas cosas pueden pasar alguna vez.

Ron se acercó a Hermione por su espalda mientras esta seguía metiendo en una bolsa de basura las botellas y vasos utilizados porque al final acabaron usando vasos de plástico. La rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hasta él. Ella ni dijo nada ni puso resistencia alguna.

-Lo siento-. Sabía que la castaña estaría mosqueada porque no tenía que haberse presentado a la cena y haciéndolo había conseguido estropear parte de ella. Al menos no habían descubierto a Neville. –Siento haber venido cuando no tenía y siento que hayas pasado por todo esto cuando no tenías por qué-. Puso su mentón en el hombro de la chica y aspiró su aroma a vainilla. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre oliese a vainilla o caramelo si usaba un champú universal?. – Esa chica no paraba de tocarme e insinuarse y has tenido que soportar eso y lo de la prueba ya ha sido demasiado. Te juro que no quería hacerlo, yo no deseo besar a otra mujer lo hice para que me pararas de alguna forma y que no quedase sospechoso -. Hermione seguía callada respirando tranquilamente y mirando al frente. –Y menos mal que hiciste saltar esa cosa y se puso a llover dentro de la casa, no me hubiera gustado nada tener que seguir recorriendo el cuerpo de esa tipa-. Le estaba soltando de manera seguida su testimonio porque de verdad no quería tener problemas con ella y menos por culpa de desconocidos. Quería tranquilizar y relajar a su novia y que lo perdonase escuchando su opinión de la noche. –Y bueno lo del pastel…¿Le has hecho algo al pastel?-.

La castaña se removió entre su abrazo e intentó seguir recogiendo el desastre de casa que tenían.

-Venga Hermione dime, ¿Le hiciste algo al pastel?-. Su voz parecía preocupada. -¿Un Hechizo o una maldición?-.

Ella lo miró fijamente de repente y torció su cabeza en señal de enfado. –Tanto te importa que le haya podido hacer cualquier cosa, si quieres puedes seguirles y probarlo por ti mismo-.

-No me has contestado ¿Lo hiciste no?-. El chico tenía los brazos cruzados. –¿Qué clase de hechizo hiciste?-. Su tono aumento de repente. -¿Y si nos descubre cómo magos?, no puedes jugar con esto a tu parecer-.

-¿Me vas a dar lecciones de magia tú?-. Su rostro parecía ahora más expresivo. –Ron Weasley diciéndome que no use magia con muggles. ¿Por qué no la llamas y le pides una cita para ver como está y consolarla?, a no espera que ya te consuela ella a ti-. Había soltado la bolsa y ahora estaba totalmente de frente del chico. –Sí, para tu información estoy muy cabreada por lo de esta noche y sí, lleva un pequeño conjuro. ¿No quería una noche interesante?, pues va a ser realmente interesante para ella-.

-¿Estás loca, como se te ocurre usar un conjuro con ella?-. No se creía que Hermione hubiera atacado a un muggle si ella era la defensora número uno de los muggles y criatura mágicas.

-¡Solo va a pasar una larga noche abrazada a la taza del baño!, quizás se alargue hasta mañana en la tarde pero eso según la fortaleza de su estómago-. Le espetó de golpe queriendo defenderse. –Y bueno es probable que se levante con unas pústulas repartidas por todas partes de su cuerpo y de misión imposible quitarlas. Le van a quedar unas cicatrices que no va a poder tapar ni con el mejor maquillaje de todos-. Volvió a coger la bolsa de la basura. –No se le olvidará esta noche te lo aseguro-.

-¿Y cómo piensas explicar esto? verdad era gracioso el castigo que le había impuesto la castaña y se lo merecía pero podría ser peligroso para su identidad. -¿Y si te pregunta por qué de repente tiene esos granos?-.

-¿Tú me ves a mí con granos?-. La chica hablaba sin preocuparse por lo que había hecho. –Se supone que yo comí este medio día con Neville y él tampoco tiene nada. Por lo tanto ha sido su digestión que le ha jugado una mala pasada-. Se fue a la cocina dejando al chico en el comedor en el mismo lugar. –Y por lo de los granos, debería cambiar de maquillarse o quizás echarse menos. No es bueno para la piel usar tanto producto químico.

Ron no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Él sabía que era celoso pero lo demostraba en cambio ella lo ocultaba y solo en pequeñas ocasiones se la había podido ver así. Adoraba a su chica y le daba igual si pudiera estar loca o la más cuerda de todas. Se volvió a acercar a ella y ahora la abrazo de frente mirándola a los ojos.

-Te amo muchísimo y no quiero que discutamos por una petarda que acabamos de conocer, ¿entendido?-. La miraba con esa mirada que solo él podía darle. Ella cada vez que se fijaba en sus ojos se perdía como si de un mar profundo se tratase.

-No tenemos por qué seguir discutiendo, no merece la pena-. Y con esto le cogió de la cara y lo besó con fiereza pero con devoción. Quería que él supiera que no era posesiva pero que nadie le iba a quitar lo que era suyo. Y él le pertenecía en ese momento.

El chico la levantó enseguida dejando que ella rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas y así sujetarla mejor. Estaban enfadados y no deseaban estarlo por lo tanto tenía que descargar su rabia de alguna forma y ellos aprovechaban bien una peculiar forma. No había nada como las reconciliaciones.

Esta vez sí que subieron directamente a la habitación. Iban devorándose mientras el pelirrojo se encargaba de subir a los dos hasta su destino. Cuando llegaron depositó a la castaña sobre la cama y se situó encima con cuidado para disfrutar despacio e intensamente de su cuerpo. Empezó a bajar la cremallera del vertido que ella llevaba y poco a poco fue dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo al descubierto. –¿Ese conjunto es nuevo?-. Era rojo intenso y de encaje que le proporcionaba una visión maravillosa.

-Lo compré ayer en la tarde, y bueno lo quería estrenar contigo-. Era el conjunto que había visto Neville ese día.

-Me encanta-. Empezó a besar el cuello de la castaña saboreándolo y dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a lo largo de su piel. Esa piel si deseaba besarla. No se comparaba ni lo más mínimo a la áspera piel que había tenido que besar obligatoriamente.

La cosa parecía ponerse más seria y caliente entre los amantes cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono de la castaña. Al principio no le dieron importancia se necesitaban y no querían separarse pero seguía sonando una y otra vez sin parar. La chica paró a Ron y se acercó a por su teléfono. El número que llamaba era desconocido y decidió cogerlo ya que daba la impresión de ser importante.

-Dígame-. Hermione había puesto el celular en su oreja con la tajante mirada perpleja de su novio. ¿Quién podría llamar a estas horas?.

-¡Hermione!, ¿eres tú?-. No reconocía la voz que la estaba hablando pero parecía encontrarse en un estado de nerviosismo.

-Sí, soy yo la que habla. ¿Quién eres?-.

-Soy kristy la amiga de Neville-. La castaña cambió su expresión, ¿ya la iba a pedir el número de Ron?. –Sí, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre para que me llames así?-.

-¡Es Neville ha sufrido un accidente cuando se marchaba de mi casa, yo lo…-.

-¡QUE!-. Se llevó su mano libre al pecho. -¿Cómo ha pasado?, ¿Cuándo ha sido?-. No podía ser verdad si se habían marchado hacía menos de una hora.

-Escuché un gran ruido y salí y lo vi-. La rubia parecía estar llorando mientras hablaba con la supuesta novia de su amigo. –Otro coche se echó encima del de Neville y ahora estoy en la sala de espera del hospital-. Se calló de repente y Hermione no quería silencio si no que le dijese más información. – Estaba muy grave y llamé a una ambulancia y lo han traído y…-.

-En que hospital estáis Kristy?-. La había interrumpido porque no tenía tiempo que perder y la rubia no tenía suficiente voz para explicarse. Iría al Hospital y se enteraría personalmente.

-Lo han traído al Royal London Hospital Trust y yo no sé en qué estado se encuentra Neville yo…-.

-Kristy muchas gracias por llamar, tu tranquilízate y siéntate que ya voy para allá ahora mismo-. Quería relajar un poco a la rubia al fin y al cabo había ayudado a su amigo del colegio. –Gracias por todo. Nos vemos-. Colgó rápido porque no había tiempo que perder.

-¿Qué ha pasado Hermione?, estas blanca-. Ron se había vestido mientras la chica hablaba por el móvil.

-Es Neville, ha tenido un accidente con otro coche y esta grave en el Hospital-. Lo dijo rápido mientras también se vestía. Se puso unos vaqueros con un suéter y bajaron al primer piso para ir a coger el coche y dirigirse al Centro de Asistencia Medicinal.

-¿Sabes qué hospital es?-. La muchacha asintió mientras se situaba en el asiento del piloto para poner en marcha el automóvil. Fueron sin hablar durante el trayecto mientras la castaña no desprendía su vista de la carretera. Ello no solía usar los autos muggles ya que prefería transportarse pero cuando iba a ver a sus padres si usaba el transporte de ruedas.

Llegaron veinte minutos después a su destino y entraron directamente a la recepción para preguntar. –Perdone-. Llamó la atención de la mujer que estaba limándose las uñas detrás del cristal que los separaba. -¿Cuál es la habitación asignada a Neville Longbotton?-. Preguntó con la voz ahora si preocupada y un tanto histérica.

La funcionaria seguía mirando sus uñas mientras parecía que estaba hablando por unos auriculares con otra persona.

-¡Perdone!, ¿puede hacerme caso?-. Ahora estaba cabreándose. –Mi amigo ha venido a este Hospital hace una hora y está batiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Me puede decir cuál es su habitación si no es mucha molestia?-. Le costaba ser educada porque no podía aguantar a las personas que no respetaban y realizaban su trabajo. Ella era demasiado profesional.

-¿Eh?-. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la castaña delante suya. -¿Qué quería, no la escuche?-.

Ron agarró la mano de su novia al ver como esta se tensaba y miraba fijamente a la madura mujer que ocupaba el puesto de trabajo.

-Le he preguntado por la habitación de Neville Longbotton, ¿me la podría decir de una vez siento que envejezco mientras intento en vano obtener esa información?-. No quería ponerse histérica con la mujer, pero albergaba una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior que no sabía cómo reprimirlos en esos instantes.

-No hace falta ser grosera señorita-. La mujer parecía impasible ante la situación. –Es la habitación 842 en la octava planta-. Le dio unos pases para que les permitieran entrar. –Para la próxima podría pedir las cosas con más educación-.

Hermione fue separada de la vista de la mujer tan pronto como Ron supuso que haría algo. No quería problemas y la paciencia de la castaña estallaría en pocos momentos.

-Tranquilízate, no merece la pena-. Ron tiraba de ella mientras se dirigían al ascensor de la planta baja. –Hay que ver cómo está Neville. Espero que no sea demasiado grave-. Estaba asustado al fin y al cabo conocía al rubio desde hacía muchos años y disfrutaba de su compañía.

Subieron de nuevo en silencio. Ron lo asoció a que la castaña se estaba tranquilizando e intentando colocar sus pensamientos. La habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo. Este estaba desierto y solo se escuchaban algunos quejidos de otros enfermos y algunas enfermeras atendiéndoles.

Llegaron a habitación y entraron encontrándose con la rubia, Allan y el médico encargado del paciente. Saludaron a los presentes y se prepararon para escuchar las palabras que les tuviera que decir el profesional.

La rubia lloraba y se echó enseguida a los brazos de Ron en cuanto lo vio para que éste la consolara. Allan se acercó a Hermione para saber cómo estaba por la noticia recibida pero ésta no mostro angustia solo aprensión.

-¿Es usted familiar del paciente?-. El doctor se refirió a la castaña ya que anteriormente había preguntado a los demás.

-Sí, soy su pareja-. –Contestó de forma tranquila. -¿Usted sabe cómo se encuentra Neville?-. Sus palabras no mostraban inquietud o miedo pero su respiración estaba bastante alterada.

-No es fácil decir lo que la tengo que contar señorita pero su compañero está…-. Otra persona entró irrumpiendo el momento en la habitación. Estaba alterado y no podía apenas articular las palabras dado que había llegado corriendo.

1-1

Continuará…..

¿Cómo estará Neville?. ¿Quién será esa persona que acaba de llegar?. ¿Por qué en esta historia solo suena timbres y llegan personas? xD. Lo tendrán que descubrir en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a todos por leer esta loca historia que idee una noche antes de acostarme. Cuando te evades de los estudios nacen las historias.

Chris96 agradezco tu comentario me subió el ánimo cuando lo leí. ^^.

Un saludo a todos Y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos. Otra vez por aquí.

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que hice lo más rápido que pude. Espero que os agrade y no me juzguen mucho por lo que puedan leer .

Espero seguir viéndoos por aquí y que disfrutéis.

1-1

-Doctor le necesitamos en la quinta planta. No hay un especializado en esa planta. ¡Venga corriendo al paciente le están dando convulsiones muy fuertes y las enfermeras no dan abasto!- Lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo y lo más claro que su agitado aliento le permitió.

-Disculpen volveré lo antes posible. He de atender a ese paciente cuanto antes-.

-Si váyase, esperaremos aquí-. Hermione le respondió viendo que el profesional se dirigía a ella.

El doctor salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a los amigos del rubio dentro con preocupación, al fin y al cabo no le había dicho aún que tenía el chico.

-¿Cómo estará Neville?-. Allan fue el primero en hablar. –No han dicho nada y es preocupante.

-¿Y si está muerto?-. La rubia estaba sentada en una de las butacas de espera. –Seguro que ha muerto en la sala de urgencias-.

-¿Cómo dices eso?-. La castaña que había estado mirando hacia el pasillo se giró hacia la chica con cara de pocos amigos. Qué clase de positivismo era ese. –Neville no ha muerto y de eso estoy segura. Si esos son los ánimos que proporcionas será mejor que te marches-. No estaban en situación para ser tan negativos y lo que había dicho le llegó como una bofetada.

-¡Tú no estabas cuando pasó lo del accidente y su coche ha quedado destrozado!-.

-Un factor no lleva al otro y deberías bajar la voz estamos en un hospital. Los enfermos descansan-.

-No puedes mandarme y ¿a que viene que estés así?. Tu deberías estar llorando y desesperada-. La rubia no soportaba no llamar la atención y que le recriminaran era algo que odiaba.

-El dolor no son todas burdas lágrimas. Lo mejor en este momento es ser fuerte y mantener la compostura-. Dijo lo más tranquila que pudo. No soportaba a esa chica y cada vez menos.

-Vale chicas, ya es suficiente. No es lugar para medio discutir y tampoco situación-. Allan preveía que la rubia no se iba a quedar conforme con lo que había dicho. –Kristy no puedes hablar con ese pesimismo y es normal que Hermione quiera parecer entera ya que es la vida de su novio la que está en juego.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia cualquier punto.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme ya. Mañana trabajo de mañana y con la hora que es debo dormir suficiente para mantenerme alerta-. Cogió su abrigo de nuevo.-Con lo que sea me avisas Hermione, estoy preocupado pero sabes que debo irme, yo mañana…-.

-Si tranquilo ve no importa. Yo me encargaré de avisarte-. Con esto el chico se fue abandonando el lugar.

-Esperemos que vuelva pronto el doctor. El suspense me está matando-. Ron acababa de manifestarse desde que se había ido el científico solo había estado escuchando a los demás.

El pelirrojo se sentó en un sofá grande que había junto a la ventana y la rubia se colocó a su lado poniendo la cabeza en su hombro. –Estoy tan preocupada Ron. ¿Han sido muchas emociones para ti hoy no?-. Lo miró y se dio cuenta que tenía multitud de pecas en la nariz y pómulos.

-¿Eh?-. No estaba atento a lo que la rubia le decía solo miraba a su novia que se la veía realmente preocupada. –Sí, lo estoy-. Se cayó. No quería hablar con ella pero no pretendía ser grosero tampoco.

Al cabo de setenta minutos se pudo ver aparecer la bata blanca portada por el doctor que les había recibido en primer lugar. Legó a paso ligero y entró en la sala lo más calmado posible. –Disculpen tuvimos un problema con el paciente. Acabó entrando en parada pero le reanimamos. Perdonen mi tardanza ya saben cómo son estas…-.

-No quiero interrumpirle doctor pero podría decirnos como está Neville Longbotton por favor. Estamos muy preocupados por él-. La castaña había interrumpido al profesional. No le perecía bien hacer eso pero su paciencia se estaba agotando ya ese día.

-Sí, a eso venía. No se preocupen más, no corre peligro por ahora se encuentra en estado de coma. El impacto fue muy fuerte pero no hay peligro mortal-. Decía pausadamente y con voz imparcial. Llevaría muchos años en la profesión y cada vez te vuelves más frío. –Solo esperaremos que se despierte para realizarle más pruebas-. Se acercó a la puerta y se paró a observar por ella. –Mirar ya están trayendo a su amigo-.

De repente una cama apareció guiada por dos celadores que tiraban de ella. Neville se encontraba tumbado sobre el colchón con la vía del suero puesto y unos tubos que salían de los orificios de su nariz. Situaron al paciente en un lado del cuarto y los celadores se fueron.

Tenía una pierna en alto con una escayola blanca que recorría desde su rodilla hasta el tobillo. Su brazo derecho presentaba el mismo aspecto que la pierna, una masa pesada blanca que lo envolvía de manera rígida. Su cara presentaba grandes mancha moradas que señalaban ser hematomas de algún golpe con el volante y su cuello debía de haber sufrido una contusión ya que un collarín lo envolvía evitando cualquier movimiento de su cuello.

-Bueno como pone en el monitor no ha habido ningún cambio-. Se había acercado a la ficha del rubio y observaba una especie de televisor con ruedas enganchado a muchos cables. Al menos así lo describía Ron. –¿Uno de ustedes se quedará a pasar la noche aquí?-. Preguntó a los tres acompañantes del paciente.

-Lo haré yo-. Hermione lo dijo sin replanteárselo. Neville se encontraba en una situación crítica. El doctor decía no parecer grave pero nunca se sabe que lo que puede deparar el futuro y no deseaba que su amigo despertase y se viera solo en una fría habitación de hospital. Sí podía ayudarle no nunca le importaría tener que pasar una peor noche en uno de los sillones del cuarto.

-Bien. Pues debe estar atenta al monitor. ¿Ves esas rayas continuas? Si observa que se produce un movimiento extraño, más largo que los demás o más corto no duden en avisarnos será una señal de que está despertando-. Volvió revisar todo por si acaso y se despidió para seguir con su ronda nocturna y vigilar a todos los pacientes.

-¿Te quedas aquí?-. Preguntó el pelirrojo, no se acordaba de lo de la farsa y le chocó saber que la castaña no regresaba con él.

-Claro Ron alguien debe estar con Neville y no hay otra persona más indicada que su pareja para permanecer a su lado en momentos como este-.

-Entiendo, es comprensible. Por ende yo me voy ya a casa mañana tenía un día largo, o eso creo-. También recogió su abrigo y se acercó a la castaña con la intención de despedirse de ella pero se acordó de la presencia de Kristy y solo le dio dos besos en la mejilla. Se le hizo poco, lo que quería no solo era terminar lo que habían empezado horas atrás sino estar a su lado y animarla. Hacerla ver que aunque le molestara en una pequeña parte que se quedaba y no iba con él a su lado estaba orgulloso de ella. Porque ella era benevolente y se preocupaba por el resto. Hacía lo posible por ayudar y eso la caracterizaba y le concedía esa aura que él tanto amaba. –Mañana te llamo para ver cómo está Neville. –La tomó de la mejilla. –Y descansa. Te conozco muy bien y seguro no dormirás en todo el tiempo que estés aquí-.

-Tranquilo, si hubiera algún cambio te avisaría corriendo-. Él se separó despacio de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ron rubia lo alcanzó en el momento que vio que su oportunidad se esfumaba. -¿Podrías acercarme a casa? Yo no tengo coche y vine en la ambulancia-.

Ya estaban de nuevo en lo mismo. Tenía vagas intuiciones de las futuras intenciones de la rubia pero a decir verdad no podía dejarla irse sola en la noche. Si antes era peligroso, dos horas después lo sería más.

-Pero yo no tengo, vine con Hermione-. La castaña los miró y pensó en lo mismo que su novio había imaginado.

-Llévate el mío y mañana lo devuelves si puedes. Yo no me voy a mover de aquí-. Entendía el miedo de ella aunque sabía de los verdaderos motivos. Ella confiaba en su novio y nunca desconfiaría de él.

-Está bien, que le vamos a hacer. Vámonos entonces-. La rubia se abrigo y cogió su bolso.

-Hasta mañana Hermione, ya sabes me llamas si surge cualquier cosa-. Ella se despidió con la mano y siguió al chico pasillo a través.

La castaña se sentó en una de las butacas situadas junto a la cama de Neville. Lo observaba y su respiración era tranquila, pacifica, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Se podía considerar una imagen bella y tierna pero a la hora de la verdad no era así. Su amigo podría estar entre la vida y la muerte pero poseía un pensamiento positiva desde que habían estado tantas veces a punto de morir. Su `año sabático´ de la escuela había sido uno de los que más la marcaron y aprendió a que si quieres algo de verdad debes ir a por ello y no perder la oportunidad. Ella lo hizo, sacó el valor de sus entrañas y tomó lo que más deseaba y ahora era suyo por así decirlo.

Neville se pondría bien. Era algo de lo que quería estar segura.

1-1

El camino se estaba haciendo eterno. Ya solo quedaban unas manzanas para llegar a la puerta de la casa de su acompañante. No estaba realmente lejos del hospital pero ir escuchando su aguda voz todo el camino contando cosas que no le interesaban al menos en ese momento le estaba provocando que su tiempo se retrasase. Creía llevar horas aguantando una batalla de la rubia y su paciencia se agotaba como lo iba haciendo la noche. Llegaron a su destino y aparcó en uno de los huecos libre que estaba en la acera de la calle. Cuando salieron del centro sanitario se empezaba a notar una pequeña llovizna que apenas mojaba a la ropa pero se fue intensificando poco a poco ahora era una tormenta de verano que podía calarte entero con tan solo pasar unos minutos bajo ella.

-Bueno esta es tu casa-. Puso sus manos en el volante. –Ya puedes bajar-. Su voz era fría y cansada. Se hacía notar la molesta que albergaba su interior en ese instante.

-¿No me acompañas a la puerta? ó esperanzada con la repuesta que pudiera darle pero se disipó con la negativa rotunda del pelirrojo.- Entonces me despido-. Se acercó a él y le dio dos besos en las mejillas muy cerca de los labios algo que al chico no le gusto en absoluto.

Salió por la puerta y empezó a paso lento el camino hacía su casa. No había conseguido más del chico pero haría algo para no perder la oportunidad. Ella era lista y sabía cómo jugar con los hombres para obtener sus intereses pero este parecía resistirse y eso que estaba soltero. Pero no había macho que se negase a su destreza de seducción y el pelirrojo no sería el primero.

El suelo estaba empapado y su cuerpo iba cogiendo el mismo grado de humedad que el ambiente. Era complicado moverse por la calle con su vestimenta y más si el suelo era resbaladizo cosa que agravó con el hecho de llevar tacones. Uno de sus pies no calculó bien su zancada y metiendo el tacón en un orificio de una alcantarilla cesó y cayó al suelo golpeando sus rodillas con el húmedo asfalto.

Ron que estaba vigilándola hasta que entrara por su puerta salió de prisa para socorrerla .Quizás se habría hecho algo grave y con un accidente esa noche tenían de sobra. La ayudó a levantarse y vio como esta se quejaba de un dolor en su tobillo izquierdo. La cargo en su hombro y siguió con ella hasta su casa acomodándola en su amplio sofá.

-Me duele mucho-. Se quejaba mientras se tocaba su tobillo hinchado.

-Tranquila no es nada solo un golpe. Voy a traer agua caliente para que lo metas y se relaje, bajará la inflamación-. Fue a la cocina de la chica .Era pequeña con muebles de un color rosa decorados con picaportes dorados. Que mal gusto debía de tener la rubia. Estaba acostumbrado a las decoraciones de la castaña y esos colores nunca los utilizaría y menos juntos.

Volvió con un pequeño barreño con agua casi hirviendo y se lo colocó debajo de su pie. La chica lo introdujo y soltó un leve gemido de satisfacción. Le estaba calmando el supuesto dolor, que realmente fingía ya que muchas veces se había torcido el tobillo pero no le había causado daños.

-Gracias Ron. Sin ti no sé qué hubiera hecho-. Le sonrió con su sonrisa más inocente para causar en él algún tipo de sentimiento. –Estás empapado por mi culpa, sube arriba y coge algo de mi antiguo novio. Aún no tire su ropa.

El chico la miró con desagrado-. ¿Si creía que se pondría cualquier cosa de algún tipo iba clara?. –No hace falta estoy bien-.

-Bueno pero almenos quítate la chaqueta y la sudadera para que se seque un poco antes de irte-.

Lo hizo, no quería realmente pero la humedad se estaba impregnando en su piel y no tardaría mucho en secar. Se acercó al único sofá y se sentó a unos palmos de la chica.

-¿Asi que llevabas un año con tu novia no?-. Se acercó un poco al chico.

-¿Eh?-. No se acordaba delo de su farsa con Lavender. –Sí, pero lo dejamos ya sabes las cosas suceden-.

-¿Y estás muy mal?. Digo ¿si la echas de menos?-.

-No-. Tenía que inventar algo para convencer a la chica. –Llevábamos tiempo mal y discutíamos mucho. Ya era hora de que lo dejásemos y no me ha afectado estaba harto de sus agobios y celos, además no aceptaba a mi familia-. Se acordaba de su verdadera relación con Lavender y había descrito lo que sentía con ella omitiendo que realmente estaba enamorado de otra.

-¿Entonces estarás propuesto a conocer nuevos amores, ya sabes explorar otras mujeres?-. Quería acercarse más. El chico tenía el pelo echado hacia a tras debido a que estaba mojado. Le daba un aspecto muy sensual y ese pelirrojo la estaba volviendo loca. No se revolvería a escapar.

-Ahora no creo, quiero estar soltero por un tiempo descubrir que es lo mejor para mí. Aunque seguiré conociendo gente-. No sabía que inventar y bueno cualquier soltero quería conocer nuevas mujeres para tener oportunidades con ellas.

Ella se acercó más y puso su mano en la rodilla del chico y éste la miró con interrogación. Ella empezó acercarse más poco a poco con la clara intención de abalanzársele encima. Cuando estaba escasos centímetros este se echó para atrás y la apartó bruscamente.

-No sé a qué juegas pero no quiero nada contigo, si es lo que pretendes-. Se levantó de un salto y se alejó dela chica. Esta hizo lo mismo y corrió a alcanzarle. Ya no le dolía el tobillo cosa que nunca había pasado y le cogió del brazo.

-Espera, yo quiero algo contigo y estamos solteros. Además te puedo ayudar a olvidar a tu ex - novia-. El le quitó el brazo con rapidez.

-No quiero nada entiéndelo-. El chico recogió el barreño y lo llevó a la cocina mientras la rubia enfadada y humillada por ser otra vez rechazada sacó algo de dentro de un cajón y apuntó con ello al pelirrojo cuando volvía de la cocina.

-Imperius-. Una luz verde salió de la caoba varita de la rubia impactando en el chico de lleno.

Nadie se le resistiría y siempre conseguiría sus objetivos.

1-1

Podía mover sus dedos levemente. La luz clara y el esplendor del sol naciente irradiaba contra la ventana de su habitación golpeándolo en sus parpados. Le estaba pareciendo molesto, síntoma de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando. Poco a poco fue pudiendo adquirir mayor movilidad en sus apéndices consiguiendo cerrar las manos completamente. Al cabo de varios intentos sus pestañas accedieron al paso de los rayos de luz visible y sus pupilas se encogieron por la llegada directa. Había abierto los ojos y su confusión no podía ser más elevada.

Miró a su alrededor observando de forma borrosa cada objeto situado en el cuarto. Apenas tenía difusos recuerdos de su último momento consciente. Notaba un dolor en su pierna izquierda y pesadez en su brazo derecho. Su cuello se encontraba rígido rodeado de una especie de collarín y estaba lleno de tubos que recorrían desde sus fosas nasales hasta un aparato situado a su derecha.

Parecía estar en una habitación de hospital y debía ser debido a esa luz cegadora que lo arroyó la noche anterior. Sus recuerdos no eran claros ya que sucedió de forma rápida y a su cerebro no le dio tiempo a asimilarlo. Vio que estaba magullado por todas partes y que sus extremidades no estaban enteras que digamos pero al menos estaba vivo y sobrevivir a un impacto así era algo milagroso. Se dio cuenta a los minutos de estar concibiendo pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior de que una figura estaba situada en una butaca cerca de su cama, precisamente en frente del monitor.

La figura correspondía a una mujer delgada encogida con aspecto vulnerable. Su cabeza reposaba en el respaldo y sus manos cogían sus piernas. Era Hermione la que estaba ahí. ¿Qué hacía la chica a su lado durmiendo seguro por causa de agotamiento? Ella no tendría por qué estar ahí no era su obligación y aun así se encontraba. La observó. Vestía ropa diferente a la de ayer y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta. Ya no llevaba maquillaje y unas pequeñas ojeras estaban dibujadas bajo sus parpados. Estaba realmente hermosa, no es que el día anterior estuviera mal pero así, tal como se veía, tan simple y frágil era una belleza que no se podía explicar.

Siempre había visto la belleza en su amiga aun cuando iba con sus ojeras comunes y su cabello alborotado sujeto con alguna horquilla. Pero en ese momento la podía ver de otra forma al fin y al cabo esa chica era la única en el mundo que había mostrado verdadera amistad hacia él. Cuando la conoció le ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio y ahí empezó su amistad. Estuvo toda su amistad bajo la ayuda de la castaña aunque a veces se enfrentaran como aquella vez en primer curso pero se lo perdonó en cuanto salvó a su rana de una muerte segura ante Snape.

La admiraba nadie prestaba su ayuda sin recibir nada a cambio pero ella no era así, al contrario la caracterizaba su amabilidad y por eso estaba ahí a su lado, velando por su seguridad. Podía apostar su vida a que había estado todo el tiempo que su débil cuerpo le permitió estar despierta observando el monitor y mirando que él estuviera bien.

Estaba agradecido con la chica y podría jurar que estaba haciendo ilusiones en vano en su cerebro sobre su relación con ella. Claramente era la perfección personificada y él se había dado cuenta rápido. ¿Cómo no ver a esa chica como una diosa si no tenía ni un solo error?. Si tuviera el valor suficiente le diría lo que sentía que realmente no lo tenía claro pero en ese momento le daría forma y se lo expresaría. Que ella fuera la persona a la cual había estado esperando sería algo que jamás podría alcanzar porque se estaba dando cuenta de una cosa; es la novia de su amigo. Hermione era su amiga de la infancia y Ron también. Ella nunca se fijaría en él, no por su aspecto o personalidad sino porque ya había entregado su corazón y por lo que sabía de boca de ellos era lo más maravilloso que habían hecho hasta ahora.

Quizás estaba confundido. El hecho de haber sido tratado tan bien por la castaña había despertado falsas esperanzas en su corazón y debía mitigarlas. Esa mujer jamás sería suya y con saber que era feliz aunque fuera en brazos de otro hombre le alegraba el corazón. Ya llegaría su momento de encontrar a su pareja perfecta aquella en la que pienses antes de acostarte y te levantes con su imagen en tu mente. Que te deje sin aliento con tan solo decirte que te quiere o que las pantorrillas te tiemblen y el estómago se te cierre con tan solo un roce suyo.

Él tendría su mujer perfecta aunque tuviera que esperar la década entera.

-Hermione-. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y tocó el hombro de la chica. Ella no reaccionaba por lo tanto la zarandeó con cuidado y mostró signos de despertarse. –Hermione despierta, debes irte a tu casa-.

La chica abrió los ojos y miro a su amigo. Al principio no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí mirándola con una sonrisa pero enseguida reaccionó. -¡Neville estás despierto!-. Se levantó y abrazó a su amigo con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Estaba contenta de verlo de esa forma, ella creía que estaría mínimo un par de días en ese estado. -¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿Te duele mucho?-. No paraba de preguntarle quería saber cómo estaba el chico ya que estaba muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien Hermione, los calmantes no me permiten sentir nada-. Se despegó dela chica. –Ahora vete a casa estás muy cansada y te he despertado-.

-No. ¿Cómo te voy a dejar solo aquí?. Yo estaré contigo hasta que te pongas bien y te den el alta-. No le importaba estar ahí con el rubio. Neville no tenía familia disponible en ese momento. Su abuela falleció el año anterior y sus padres seguían internados en San Murgo. Solo tenía a sus amigos y entre ellos eran como una familia.

-Hermione ya has hecho suficiente por mí y quiero que descanses-.

Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar llegó un doctor nuevo irrumpiendo la estancia. –¿Neville Longbotton?-. Al ver la afirmación del chico prosiguió. –Bien le vamos a llevar para realizarle una radiografía de tórax, no queremos obviar cualquier hueso roto-. Entraron unas enfermeras para cambiarle el suero reglamentario y llevarse la cama con el rubio encima.

Mientras tanto la castaña se quedó en la habitación, pensado como avisar a Ron acerca del despertar de su amigo. Decidió enviarle un patronus ya que si llamaba a una lechuza resultaría raro que saliese de un hospital. ¿Cuándo se compraría un teléfono móvil?. Estaba buscando su varita cuando la vibración de su celular le interrumpió en su acción. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y miró que se trataba de su cuñada. ¿Sabría Ginny de lo de Neville?.

Descolgó la llamada y escucho la chirriante voz de su amiga. -¡Hermione!, tengo algo que contarte. Enserio no sabes lo contenta que estoy. Es la noticia más maravillosa que me han dado-. Estaba rebosando felicidad y su voz era elevada. –Cuando en lo han dicho no le podía creer enserio amiga tu sabes que yo siempre he querido…-.

-Ginny sabes que te adoro y que me cuentes cosas me encanta pero si no me dices que ha pasado no sé de qué hablas-.

-Sois a los primeros que vamos a deciros esto ya que ni mis padres lo saben. Hermione estoy embarazada, me lo ha dicho el doctor esta mañana-. La castaña se quedó impresionada. La noticia era maravillosa, la pelirroja quería ser madre cuanto antes aunque Harry quisiera esperar.

-Me alegro tanto cariño. Debes estar encantada con la noticia es una maravilla-. Podía imaginar los ánimos de su amiga y estaría dando saltos por su casa.

-El sábado lo comunicaremos en la comida familiar. No faltéis que os necesitamos por si nos quieren matar por locos.

-No sé si estaremos libres para el sábado. Estoy en el hospital con Neville y hasta que no le den el alta no me iré de él-.

-¿Hospital?.¿Neville?-. No entendía lo que escuchaba. -¿Qué ha pasado Hermione?-. Su voz había cambiado repentinamente a una más preocupada con toque histérico.

-Tuvo un accidente anoche y se encuentra ingresado. Acaba de despertar de un coma que ha sufrido y se lo han llevado para hacerle una prueba-. Ellos no sabían acerca del accidente aunque de la farsa sí.

-Oh no que horror. En cuanto llegue Harry que salió a comprar iremos a verle. ¿Estarás ahí?-.

-Sí no te preocupes yo me quedaré todo el tiempo si hace falta. Ahora enviare un patronus a Ron contándole que ha despertado al fin y debería enviarle uno a Luna diciéndole todo lo que ha pasado aunque no la quiero molestar en su viaje-.

-La avisaré yo no te preocupes Hermione. En un rato iremos. ¿De qué hospital se trata? Espero saber llegar, nunca he estado en un muggle-.

- Estamos en el Royal London Hospital Trust. Está justo en el centro de Londres-.

-Vale te avisaré cuando vayamos partir para que nos busques y nos guíes porque nos transportaremos. Un beso amiga, después te veo-. La chica colgó el teléfono muggle y se dirigió a su cocina para prepararse un té. Tenía que relajarse y calmar sus nervios, Neville era importante para todos.

Hermione volvió a buscar su varita y esta vez sí la sacó. Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró para asegurarse de no ser vista. Se alejó delas ventanas y con un ágil movimiento invocó su patronus. Una plateada nutria apareció ante ella jugueteando por la habitación. La detuvo para que le prestara atención. –Escúchame y envía este mensaje a Ron. Es importante que le busques y me traigas su respuesta si hubiese alguna-. El animal la miró y asintió. Brillaba y su aura era extensa. Le contaría a Ron del despertar de Neville y acerca de la noticia de su cuñada. No diría que es exactamente pero le diría que hablara con ella cuánto antes. Además le echaba de menos y quería que estuviera con ella en el hospital haciéndola compañía.

Envió el mensaje y el animal se disipó por la ventana tan velozmente que cualquier muggle que lo divisase creería que de un destello se tratara.

1-1

Continuará…

Perdón a todos por la tardanza. Sé que he tardado demasiado pero mis semanas de exámenes han sido muy duras y esta última no he podido escribir.

Espero que os haya gustado y a ver qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo con esa rubia tan maja que tenemos por aquí.

Nos vemos . Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, os dejo otro capítulo de la historia aunque un poco tarde. No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y se me cruzan otras ideas por la mente y al final lo voy dejando pasar pero aquí está lo siguiente.

Espero que os guste y quería deciros que será el penúltimo capítulo ya que esta historia es corta. Que lo disfruten .

1-1

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Lo tenía entumecido y agotado debido a la noche que había vivido. No se podía imaginar que el pelirrojo fuera tan activo. ¿Quién lo diría? Se revolvió y se giró para mirarle. Dormía plácidamente con unos mechones rojos cubriendo su pecosa piel. Era muy hermoso sobre todo cuando dormía. Decidió no levantarse y acurrucarse a su lado acariciándole el torso desnudo. Era suave, bien formado y tan blanco como la leche. Lo adoraba. Recordaba haber pasado la noche más increíble de su vida. Aunque el chico estuviera bajo un hechizo se defendía muy bien en el arte y estaba claro que su antigua novia debía de estar loca por haber dejado escapar semejante hombre.

Recordaba cada minuto, cada beso, caricia. Lo repetiría centenares de veces y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo al fin de cuentas tenía al pelirrojo bajo su yugo. Solo debía de tener cuidado de que no despertase del embrujo que aunque era complicado se podría hacer.

Cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño se volviera a apoderar de ella cuando notó que algo se colaba por su ventana. Una luz brillante blanquecina resplandecía por su habitación dando vueltas. Se dio cuanto al verlo de que se trataba de un patronus. Había estudiado acerca de ellos pero nunca había conseguido hacer uno. Era un hechizo difícil que muchos magos no sabían realizar.

El animal se paró en el lado donde se encontraba el pelirrojo dormido y empezó a emitir el mensaje.

_Ron, Neville ya ha despertado, se lo acaban de llevar para hacerle una prueba. Por favor ven cuanto antes te necesito aquí conmigo y te extraño bastante. Por cierto cariño ha llamado tu hermana y me ha dado una noticia fabulosa. Deberías contactar con ella porque es algo importante. Te va a sorprender. Un beso mi amor. Te veo cuando llegues._

El patronus desapareció y la cara de la rubia estaba desconcertada. Era Hermione, la hermana del chico la que hablaba. Recordaba su voz. ¿Pero porque utilizaba esas palabras y de que otra hermana estaba hablando? Esto era muy raro y le había llamado mi amor. No hay ese tipo de cariño entre familiares.

El chico no se había despertado y ella prefería quedarse en la cama abrazada a él. Se alegraba de que su amigo estuviera despierto, eso la dejaba más tranquila y tampoco hacía falta que el pelirrojo fuera corriendo a ver a su castaña hermanita sabelotodo. Le dejaría ir más tarde cuando hubiera disfrutado todo lo necesario de él.

1-1

-Por fin te veo. ¿Cómo estás?- Los brazos de Ginny envolvían el menudo cuerpo de Hermione.

-Bien, bueno como se puede estar en estos casos. Al menos ya estoy más tranquila sabiendo que Neville está despierto-. Correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Que faena lo que le ha pasado no? Hay que tener mala suerte.

-Harry se más comprensivo. No ha sido mala suerte ha sido un horror ¿Y si no hubiera despertado?, ya no estaría con nosotros -la pelirroja mirando al moreno con reproche.

-Tampoco hay que ser tan trágicos. Vaya dos. Por ahora todo está bien. No parece que tenga nada que sea grave. Ya le hicieron la prueba y solo queda esperar a los resultados -habrían devuelto al rubio antes de que ellos llegasen.

-Bien entonces vamos a verle. Tengo ganas de animarle un rato -la pelirroja echó a andar hacia un lado con paso decidido cuando fue parada de repente.

-Ginny no es por ahí. Es por esa otra calle -Hermione se reía al ver el color subir en la cara de la pelirroja.

-Ya lo sabía solo lo he hecho para saber si sabrías ir -siguió el camino señalado por la castaña y volvió a situarse primera.

-Eso no tiene sentido cariño. Te has equivocado y punto-. El moreno se reía de las situaciones que ponían en evidencia a su chica.

-Tú te callas gafotas. Son las hormonas que me descolocan el sentido de la orientación -empezó a caminar más deprisa sacando una distancia de tres metro al resto.

-Ya claro, tú echa la culpa a lo que sea -recibió una mirada de odio de la chica-.Y así ocho meses más. Yo no sé si voy a saber aguantar -giró su cabeza de un lado a otro –. Lo que se hace por amor.

-Es lo que te toca sino no haber procreado. Venga, sigámosla que se pierde de nuevo -los dos amigos emprendieron la marcha detrás de la pelirroja encaminándose hasta el hospital.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron al rubio comiendo una palmera de chocolate. Tenía toda la cama llena de migas y trozos caídos. Con su único brazo libre le era difícil comer pero adoraba el dulce y era una bendición comer algo tan rico.

-¿Neville, que haces? -entraron dentro y Hermione se acercó a él-. ¿Mira cómo lo estás poniendo todo? Mañana amanecerás repleto de hormigas -le retiró la manta con restos para sacudirla y limpiarla.

-No me importa si a cambio me como este delicioso dulce- se dio cuenta de sus acompañantes y su sonrisa aumentó-. ¡Harry, Ginny, estáis aquí para verme que alegría! -intentó moverse pero fue inútil.

-Espera Neville no te hagas daño -la pelirroja se acercó y besó sus mejillas-. Me alegra ver que tienes ese ánimo amigo.

-Claro que esperaba que estuviera llorando. Ya sabes que eso ya no va conmigo -el chico se había vuelto más fuerte a los sucesos que lo envolvían y se los tomaba con mejor humor.

-Verte así también me alegra Neville. Nos tenías muy preocupados esta mañana. Lo sentimos que no hayamos venido antes. Me entretuve con asuntos del trabajo.

-No importa, yo estoy feliz con que hayáis venido. El antes o el después es pasajero -tenía muy buen humor esa mañana, aunque le hubieran hecho una prueba médica.

-Que bien acompañado te veo amigo -un chico entró en la habitación con un café en la mano y se lo acercó al rubio para que lo tomara.

-¿Allan cuando has llegado? -Hermione se sorprendió al verle-. Tenía entendido que trabajabas hoy.

-Y lo hago, pero es la hora de la comida y me escapé para traerle algo de comer a Neville, que tú no le cuidas demasiado -la expresión de la castaña enrojeció y el chico de echó a reír–. Es broma mujer, sé que has estado todo el tiempo con él pero cuando llegué me dijo que fuiste a recoger a unos amigos y le traje el dulce -miró a los recién llegados-. Vosotros sois los amigos de Neville, es un placer. Mi nombre es Allan -le estrechó la mano a Harry y beso las mejillas de la chica.

-Encantados -dijeron al unísono–. Yo soy Ginny y él es Harry mi pareja -el chico se sorprendió por la dulzura de la pelirroja. A simple vista parecía cariñosa y entrañable.

-Bueno amigo sé que estás en buena compañía y es mejor que me vaya al trabajo para no llegar tarde. Volveré a verte en cuanto pueda.

-No hace falta que vengas a todas horas Allan tu ocúpate de tus cosas y no te preocupes por mí -el rubio no quería molestar más a sus amigos.

-No me importa lo que digas porque al final haré lo que quiera así que tu calladito y no muevas mucho ese cuello -se acercó a la castaña-. Hermione perdona que me tenga que ir tan rápido apenas pude estar aquí.

-Tranquilo Allan, ya haces demasiado -sonrió y el chico se despidió de ella como de la pareja Potter-. Hasta otra vez -salió de la habitación y se fue.

-Que amable ese chico. ¿Tendrá novia? -la pelirroja se había sorprendido.

-¿Pero a ti que te importa si tiene? -el moreno la miró con descaro.

-Solo era para presentárselo a Luna que está soltera -se excusó como pudo.

-Ya claro -refunfuñó hacia otro lado mientras Neville y Hermione se reían.

-Este hombre. ¿Por cierto y Ron, dónde está?

-Le mandé el patronus esta mañana pero aún no ha contestado y no creo que esté durmiendo a estas horas -estaba preocupada por su novio al no recibir noticias de él. En un caso normal ya se hubiera presentado en la habitación para verla.

-¿Qué no ha venido en toda la mañana? Se va a enterar éste -sacó su varita y creo un vociferador de color escarlata.

-Ginny no es necesario enviarle eso -conocía el carácter de su cuñada y no le diría palabras bonitas.

-Si es necesario. Tú eres muy buena y no dices nada pero seguro está haciendo el vago en el sofá viendo ese aparato muggle -se enteraría el irresponsable de su hermano de lo que es una bronca.

-Eres igual que tu madre -el moreno solo pudo decir eso recibiendo otra mirada de odio por parte de la pelirroja.

1-1

Se encontraba en la cocina cuando Ron la encontró. Estaba descamisado y solo vestía unos pantalones sin abrochar– no te encontraba. ¿Has dormido bien? -se acercó a la chica y la besó, consiguiendo que ella llegara al cielo pero él no sintió lo mismo al contrario fue raro e insípido.

-Muy bien cariño -había conseguido tenerle a su merced toda la noche pero ahora parecía más despegado. ¿Se estaría librando del embrujo? No podía dejar que ocurriese eso.

-No sé por qué me encuentro extraño contigo, como si estuviera forzado a ello.

-No digas tonterías, solo estarás cansado de lo de anoche y te habrás levantado así. ¿Quieres comer? -el efecto se estaba yendo y de eso no había duda. ¿Pero cómo en tan poco tiempo?

-No recuerdo lo de anoche. ¿Qué pasó? -estaba muy confuso y su cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿No recuerdas que me amaste hasta el amanecer? Me has dicho que me querías y que te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo -parte era verdad y otra tan solo imaginación de la rubia pero conseguiría que él se lo creyera.

-¿He dicho yo eso? No siento lo que dices -la rubia se volvió a acercar a él cuando una lechuza apareció en la ventana de la cocina.

El chico cogió la carta que traía pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que era y su rostro cambió. -¿Qué es eso Ron? -antes de que pudiera guardarla, la rubia se lo arrebató y la abrió.

-¿No lo abras? -tarde la carta ya estaba elevándose y volviéndose una cara enfadada abriendo la boca para empezar a gritar. No pudo evitarlo y ahora preguntaría como era posible que una carta pudiera no solo volar también hablar.

_Ronald Weasley que haces que no estás ya en el hospital con Hermione. Llegamos y resulta que tú no estás aquí. ¿Te parece bonito abandonarla de esta forma? Vaya novio estás hecho. La voy a decir que te deje de una vez. No merece a un idiota que se pasa el día a su royo. Así que si no quieres que vaya a tu casa y te traiga de los pelos ya te estás presentando a ver al pobre Neville y a hacer compañía a tu futura mujer. A ver si un día te animas y se lo propones.¡ Mueve el culo ya! _

Se quedó desconcertado. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Novia, hospital? La misma pregunta pasó por la mente de la rubia- ¿Lo que ha dicho es cierto? -la voz había hablado de Hermione y decía que le estaba esperando. ¿Serían realmente novios? Pero si ella era la novia de Neville. No entendía nada_. _

-No lo sé -se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Muchas imágenes de la castaña vinieron a su mente. Lo último que había vivido. La cena, la despedida, el accidente, subir a la rubia a su casa y… No había más recuerdos en su mente. -¡Tú! -señaló a la rubia-. ¿Qué me hiciste anoche? -la acusó dado que ella era su último recuerdo y se encontraba en su casa.

-Recuerdas lo de ayer. ¿Pero cómo es posible que te hayas liberado del hechizo? -se tapó la boca de inmediato.

-¿Qué hechizo? ¿Eres una bruja? -se sorprendió. No se esperaba para nada esa noticia-. ¿Me borraste la memoria o algo?.

-No -su voz se volvió histérica porque estaba dejándose descubrir y no sería bueno-. Yo no hice nada, tú aceptaste solito.

-Acabas de decir que me hechizaste. Harías cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quieres. ¿Es así?

La rubia estaba más asustada- ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Cómo has recordado?.

-Soy auror, nos entrenan para no dejarnos influir. No soy tan bueno pero consigo librarme pronto de algunas maldiciones -la chica se acercó a él para abrazarle pero la empujo apartándola de él-. Aléjate de mí. No quiero nada contigo y el hecho de saber que he podido hacer algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir me… -la miró con desprecio y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar el resto de su ropa.

-¡Espera! -lo siguió corriendo hacia su cuarto. No poda irse. Estaba confusa y tenía miedo si descubrían que había utilizado un hechizo prohibido la podrían condenar por ello.

-Espera Ron te lo puedo explicar, tú me gustas mucho y no quiero que te vayas así…

-No me importa lo que digas. Has hecho que traicione a la persona que más quiero en este mundo. ¿Tú sabes cómo me siento ahora mismo? ¡Soy un maldito bastardo!

-No sabía que realmente ella era tu novia, pensé que salía con Neville… -pensaba que él chico realmente estaba soltero. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de la castaña en la fiesta y como parecía proteger al pelirrojo. Pero igualmente les habían mentido y ella también merecía cabrearse en cierto grado-. Perdóname. Yo en el fondo no quiero destrozar una relación.

-Está bien -suspiró profundamente y agachó la cabeza-. No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida y si puedes hacerme un favor te lo agradecería. No digas nada acerca de la mentira de Neville -la miró seriamente-. Él no tiene la culpa de nada.

Empezó a vestirse mientras Kristy lo miraba desde la puerta. Ahora no sabía cómo sentirse. Es cierto que había pretendido estar con el pelirrojo sin ningún reparo pero debía reconocer que había enloquecido.

-Lo siento de verdad. Si es preciso iré a hablar con tu novia pero yo también te pido un favor -acabó consiguiendo la atención de Ron-. No le digas a nadie que soy bruja. Por cómo has reaccionado deduzco que tú también o conoces a alguien que lo sea. No quiero que ninguno sepa mi secreto -le tendió la mano para firmar un pacto-. Sí yo no digo nada tú no dices nada, ¿Trato hecho?

Ron la miró con desconfianza. ¿Cómo fiarse de alguien que le ha hechizado a traición? Al final acabó cediendo y aceptando su proposición-. Voy a ir al hospital a ver a Neville y Hermione estará allí -su voz se volvió fría-. Quiero que le expliques todo lo que ha pasado porque yo no me puedo quedar con esto dentro.

La chica lo miró con miedo en sus ojos. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la castaña y no debía descubrirse-. Lo haré.

1-1

-Me desespero de tanto esperar. ¿Pero cunado piensan traer los resultados? Ginny andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación quejándose de la espera eterna que estaban haciendo. Ya debía de haber ido algún doctor para especificar que podía tener el rubio a parte de las contusiones y lesiones graves de extremidades pero habían pasado dos horas y no había noticias de ningún doctor.

-Cariño cálmate y siéntate de una vez. Vas a marear al niño -Harry la miraba con agrado mientras la pelirroja se sentaba cruzando los brazos.

-Chicos no es necesario que estéis aquí todavía. Iros a casa a descansar y yo os llamo como pueda cuando me digan algo.

-Neville nos conoces, no nos vamos a ir y dejarte aquí solo. Tendrás que soportar nuestra presencia hasta que te pongas bien -Hermione se levantó de su asiento cansada de estar sentada y se fue a la puerta para observar si aparecía algún médico muggle. Pasaba mucha gente por ese pasillo; ancianos guiados por enfermeras, un niño que practicaba con muletas (ella las conocía ya que una vez su madre se rompió el pie cuando era pequeña). Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver una cabellera rubia perteneciente a una cara conocida-. ¿Hannah Abbott?

La susodicha paseaba a una anciana en silla de ruedas mientras le contaba historias inventadas para hacer reír a la mujer. Se dio cuenta de quien la llamaba y para su sorpresa la reconoció. ¿Qué haría Hermione Granger en ese hospital? A decir verdad no era tan raro verla ahí ya que creía recordar que ella era de familia muggle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la castaña, no es que tuvieran una gran amistad pero nunca se llevaron mal y reconocer a alguien era agradable.

-¿Granger que haces aquí? -se acercó con la anciana para saludar a su vieja compañera de colegio-. No te reconocí al principio.

-Estamos esperando los resultados de Neville. Tuvo un accidente anoche -la recién llegada se llevó las manos a la boca-. Tranquila por ahora está en observación y esperemos que no sea más grave de lo que es -movió sus manos para excusarse-. Pasa para visitarle. Seguro se lleva una grata sorpresa -la rubia obedeció y siguió a Hermione hacia la habitación.

Cuando entraron vieron a Ginny sujetándole una botella grande de agua a Neville mientras éste bebía. Ninguno se percató de la entrada de las chicas hasta que Hermione carraspeó con la garganta y la miraron. La pelirroja al ver a su antigua compañera soltó la botella y ésta cayó sobre regazo del rubio.

-¡Ah! -gritó sintiendo la fría agua mojando su piel. Intentó limpiarse pero la menor de los Weasley le empezó a secar con una manta.

-Hannah cuanto tiempo sin vernos -Harry fue el primero de los tres en saludarla ya que el resto se encontraban ocupado-. Discúlpalos, se han puesto nerviosos al verte, sobre todo Neville.

-¡Eh!, eso no es verdad. Si Ginny es torpe no es mi culpa -de pronto la pelirroja lo miró con mala cara y dejo de secarle para irse a saludar a la chica nueva.

-Hola, llevamos mucho tiempo sin hablar. ¿Quién es ella? -señaló a la anciana que se encontraba mirándolos sin decir nada.

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido –sonrió y miró a la anciana-. Ella es mi abuela. Está enferma y vengo a visitarla a diario para poder pasearla y que mejore su enfermedad pero no es suficiente -dijo apenada mirando con ternura a su abuela materna-. Ha perdido la memoria poco a poco y ya está muy mayor pero quiero que sus últimos momentos de vida los pase al menos conociendo algo, por eso le cuento historias para que se ría -se veía ternura en su mirada, cosa que Neville observó muy bien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva tu abuela con esa enfermedad? -Hermione preguntó inocentemente ya que sabía de una enfermedad muggle que te iba dejando sin memoria popo a poco y que era casi imposible de curar.

-Dos años. Es mucho tiempo pero ella es muy fuerte -empezó acariciar su plateado y brillante pelo-. Yo la adoro y no sé qué será de mí cuando falte pero…no quiero aburriros con mis historias, contadme vosotros que es de vuestra vida. He oído que Harry tú ya trabajas como auror y Hermione ¿defendiendo elfos domésticos? Siempre lo hacías en Hogwarts y por último Ginny creo que algo de quidditch ya que te gustaba bastante -los miró sonriente pensando si habría acertado.

-Te sabes mejor nuestra vida que nosotros. Es increíble -la inocente voz de Harry hizo soltar una carcajada a la chica.

-No os acoso ni nada por el estilo solo que sois famosos y en el _Profeta _suelen hablar de vosotros, sobretodo de Harry.

-Claro, tiene sentido que lo sepas.

-Neville te ves horrible, ¿qué hacías para haber tenido este accidente? -la chica miraba con preocupación a su viejo amigo.

-No recuerdo bien, solo sé que me arroyó un coche cuando conducía -se había alegrado mucho de ver a la chica ya que hacía bastantes años que no sabía de ella. En la escuela se llevaban bien y era bastante simpática con él.

-Yo por eso no uso esas cosas metálicas de los muggles. Es más cómodo viajar por Red Flu –sus compañeros rieron tras la descripción de la rubia.

-¿Y sobre ti Hannah? No sabemos nada –no habían tenido noticias de ella.

-Estudie medicina muggle, pero he heredado la taberna del Caldero Chorreante y trabajaré en ella hasta que pueda pagar un buen hogar. Además ahora con las medicinas de mi abuela necesito dinero -la chica quería trabajar curando y ayudando a los enfermos pero le era imposible en ese momento.

-No sabíamos que eras curandera o al menos sabías de ello pero el ¿Caldero, enserio? Eso es genial iremos un día a visitarte por allí -Harry recordaba todas las veces que había ido con Hagrid a ese lugar.

-Estaré encantada de recibiros a todos y a ti también Neville así sabré que estás bien -se sonrojó un poco al decir eso último.

Ginny se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica Hufflepuffs y decidió dejarles solo para que hablaran con privacidad -¿Harry, Hermione vamos fuera a tomar el aire ya que llevamos mucho tiempo aquí dentro?–. Espero a que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de su intención y les insinuó con la cabeza de que se marcharan.

-Es cierto que llevan mucho tiempo aquí en la habitación. Es bueno que salgan a la calle y si me pueden traer algo de comer se lo agradecería -Neville tenía hambre todo el rato desde que se encontraba en el hospital.

-No lo dices por nosotros sino porque tienes hambre –el moreno se rió de la expresión del rubio–. Iremos pero solo porque te apreciamos, que lo sepas.

-Gracias y que sea una hamburguesa con queso y bien grande. Cuando estudiaba en la Universidad solía comerlas con mis compañeros. La comida muggles es deliciosa –El resto menos la rubia salieron del cuarto para bajar a la calle.

Ya estaban a punto de salir del Centro de Salud cuando vieron aparecer una cabellera bastante conocida. Ron entraba seguido de Kristy que con temor seguía sus pasos.

-Mirad, ahí está mi hermano, vaya horas de aparecer. ¿Quién es esa que va con él? –Ginny fue la primera en fijarse.

-Ron. Por fin aparece –la castaña se alivió ya que no había recibido contestación de su novio-. Ella es una amiga de Neville. Estuvo en la cena con nosotros.

-Ah. No me agrada a simple vista –la miró de reojo y se adelantó para pararles el paso y así encontrarse-. ¡Ron, estamos aquí! –gritó en medio de la sala del mostrador recibiendo varios sonidos de silencio por parte de enfermeros y la secretaria.

El pelirrojo se percató de la presencia de las personas que el fondo buscaba y se acercó a ellas lo más rápido que pudo. Kristy cuando vio a Hermione se asustó imaginando cual podría ser la reacción de la castaña, pero debía ser valiente o sino su identidad quería al descubierto y con ello su violación de la ley mágica.

-Hermione menos mal que te encuentro tengo algo importante que decirte y no sé por dónde empezar –su voz estaba afligida y entonaba culpabilidad en cada nota. Fue algo que preocupó realmente a la castaña.

-Ron no contestaste a mi mensaje –parecía preocupado y agobiado-. Cuéntame desde el principio.

-Este no es el mejor sitio para hacerlo debemos ir a otro lugar...

-¿Tan importante es que no puedes contarlo delante de todos? –su hermana parecía molesta ya que el pelirrojo ni si quiera la había saludado.

-Es importante. Hermione yo…yo he hecho algo espantoso –su voz cesó y miró al suelo. La castaña en ese momento no sabía que pensar ni que esperar. Ver a su novio así era extraño y poco común. ¿Qué podría haber hecho para que sus palabras costasen salir de su boca? Su corazón empezó a palpitar esperando una explicación por parte de él-. Anoche yo…

1-1

Continuará…

¿Cómo contará Ron a Hermione lo que ha sucedido? Ya para el próximo lo soluciono.

Gracias por leer esta loca historia fruto de mi imaginación.

Voy a agradecer a todo aquellos que me dejan sus review diciéndome que les va gustando el fic. Gracias a Chris96, Smithback que siempre están ahí y a OresulMcCartney que aunque seas nueva me hizo mucha ilusión recibir tus palabras.

Un saludo a todos y hasta el próximo. ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos. Sé que es un poco tarde y que me he demorado como un mes o más para publicar este capítulo.

Perdonarme por ello y aquí os lo dejo. Ya es el final de la historia. Si os digo la verdad no tenía pensado que fuera tan larga pero esto ha salido y me alegra haber terminado un fic de esta forma. El séptimo capítulo. Qué bonito es ese número.

1-1

Las manos le sudaban debido a los nervios que con rapidez le embargaban a momentos. Era complicado decir lo que su cabeza estaba pensando y más difícil aún decirlo de forma ordenada y concisa. Estaba asustado y echaría a correr si su dignidad no le estuviera parando los pies en ese momento. Debía decir la verdad, contar lo que había pasado y conseguir que Hermione no lo odiase mucho a continuación de su relato; cosa que más bien parecía imposible para su intuición.

-Yo anoche…

¿Cómo contarlo? Realmente estaba perdido; decirle que había pasado la noche con otra mujer, que la había traicionado pero no a causa de él. Jamás haría daño a su preciada castaña pero estaba el asunto de que no podía desvelar que la rubia era bruja. ¡Por Merlín le había echado un Imperius! Sí quería ayudar a su amigo Neville, tendría que inventar algo que fuera creíble y ocultase la identidad de la chica mientras a la vez salvase su relación.

-Acompañé a Kristy hasta su casa con el coche, pero al ir caminando a su portal tropezó. Yo me acerqué corriendo a ella para ver cómo estaba… –No paraba de gesticular con sus manos mientras las movía de un lado a otro. Su voz iba acelerándose con cada palabra que decía. -…La cargué en brazos para subirla a su casa. No podía dejar que forzara el tobillo ya que parecía habérselo torcido…

-Ron por favor ¿podrías ir al grano? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me tienes que decir con tanta urgencia?

La castaña veía como gotas de sudor bajaban por la sien del pelirrojo y como sus nervios poco a poco le iban traicionando. No sabía que esperarse por el comportamiento totalmente extraño de su novio. –Tranquilízate y habla despacio que no puedo entenderte –se acercó más a él y le cogió las manos para otorgarle ánimo y comprensión.

-Te he sido infiel –su voz sonó apagada y sus ojos no brillaban como de costumbre.

Hermione no entendió bien lo que quiso decir el pelirrojo. ¿Infiel, había dicho que la había engañado? ¿Eso no podía ser?-Ron no sé de qué hablas –Ella miró a la rubia en señal de que no siguiera hablando o destaparían la falsa que llevaban viviendo esos días.

-Kristy sabe lo de la farsa. Se lo tuve que decir –La castaña abrió sus parpados y lo miró con perplejidad.

-¿Cómo que ella sabe…?

-Porque me acosté con ella anoche –seguía hablando pausadamente. Realmente se sentía el ser más miserable en la faz de la tierra pero debía decirlo, tenía que quitarse esa carga ya fuera por deber o egoísmo pero no podía guardar eso en su conciencia.

Hermione le soltó las manos y retrocedió sin dejar de mirarle. ¿Ron estaba gastándola una broma? No tenía ninguna gracia si así era.

–Sigo sin entender. ¿Es verdad lo que dices? Ron si es una gracia no me está gustando nada.

-No lo es. Te estoy diciendo la verdad -agachó la cabeza pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único convincente que se le ocurrió en se instante ya se estaba formando en su mente pero antes de que pudiera decirlo sintió como su mejilla palpitaba de dolor. Sentía calor y picor mientras un rojo que ruborizaba la zona iba naciendo en su pómulo. Levantó la vista y pudo ver como el rostro de Hermione había cambiado. Ya no había preocupación si no dolor y sus ojos amenazaban con derrabar gruesas lágrimas que acabaría desbordándose pronto.

-Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado Ron. Dame una explicación lógica –intentaba controlar su respiración pero en ese momento le era complicado. Conocía a su amigo de la infancia y cuando hablaba así, lo hacía enserio.

-Será mejor salir fuera, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar esto –intentó coger la mano de ella pero enseguida la retiró con fuerza. Verla así no le estaba gustando y no sabía cómo podía salir esta vez de esta.

Hermione con paso decidido salió sin decir palabra del centro de salud siendo seguida por el pelirrojo. A su vez también salieron fuera Ginny y Harry quedando la rubia la única dentro del lugar.

-¿Tu amiguita no sale a defenderte? ¿O no es capaz de dar un testimonio por sí sola?

Kristy rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió nada más escucho las palabras de la castaña. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ella pero más aún de perder su reputación en una cárcel para magos.

-Hermione mírame todo esto tiene una explicación. Yo no he querido que pasara esto. Ella vertió algún tipo de droga en mi bebida y quedé a su disposición –su voz seguía entonando nerviosa pero ya más decidida. No estaba dispuesto a perder a la mujer de su vida por una chica que se había encaprichado de él.

-¿La culpas a ella como si tu no hubieras hecho nada? Eso es miserable Ronald Weasley –la voz gélida de Ginny retumbó en los oídos de los presentes, mientras la castaña con la mirada fija y seria asentía sin pestañear.

-¡Y no he hecho nada! Ella me drogó a mí, y me usó como un muñeco. Esta mañana me di cuenta y no pude soportar lo que había hecho. Hermione sabes que jamás te haría daño –la volvió a intentar coger de las manos pero ella seguía sin concederle ese placer.

-Tú deberías corroborarlo –señaló directamente a la rubia que asustada no podía decir ni una palabra mientras miraba lo que estaba sucediendo. –Di algo. Cuéntales como me drogaste porque estás obsesionada conmigo.

Ella no decía nada. Estaba realmente asustada. ¿Drogarle? Sí no iba a la cárcel de magos iría a la de muggles. En ese momento no sabía cómo actuar y callar siempre era la mejor opción.

-¿Por qué no hablas? ¡Diles la verdad!

Ron se estaba desesperando por momentos. Si ella no decía que de verdad se había aprovechado de él, Hermione no le iba a creer.

-Joder te juro que ella se aprovechó de mí. Yo te amo y nunca te haría algo así porque tú eres todo lo que siempre he deseado.

No saber que hacer era algo que normalmente a Hermione Granger no le ocurría pero en ese momento su cabeza no estaba preparada para soportar tanta tensión. Ron estaba llorando de rabia delante de sus ojos intentando convencerla de su inocencia pero ¿realmente era inocente? ¿Y hasta qué punto lo era? Por mucho que alegara que él no había sido seguía siendo una infidelidad por su parte. No tenía pruebas de que él no hubiera hecho nada pero su corazón se negaba a culparle.

Ese hombre que con los ojos aguados temblaba en su sitio era el amor de su vida desde apenas conocerle. No podía juzgarlo ni perdonarlo al mismo tiempo y su indecisión aumentada por la falta de pruebas que la estaba superando, agobiándola y atormentándola a la vez.

-Kristy…-se dirigió a ella personalmente. Quería la verdad, una explicación clara y esa chica se la iba a conceder. De eso estaba segura-. Dime que pasó ayer exactamente y no quiero que llores porque a mí no me darás pena.

El miedo la empezó a inundar de inmediato porque la voz de la castaña había sido clara y concisa. ¿Qué debía decir en ese instante? Solo la quedaba agarrarse al clavo que más ardiera y ese era el de la inocencia.

-No sé de qué habla tu novio. Anoche vino a mi casa y quiso tener relaciones conmigo. Como bien sabéis yo pensaba que era tu hermano y accedí. Estaba en mi derecho –empezó su relato rápido y con la esperanza de salvarse con él-. Y esta mañana como un loco se ha puesto a gritarme sobre que le había obligado a engañar a su novia que ahora resulta que eres tú. No es mi culpa sí nos engañáis y él dice que es soltero. Si se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho por la mañana no es mi problema porque jamás lo obligué a ello.

Ron no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Ella lo culpaba de todo a él?

-¡Es mentira todo lo que está diciendo esta mujer. ¿Cómo voy a querer algo yo contigo si soy feliz con mi novia? Además tú no me atraes nada como ya te he dicho muchas veces. Yo no quise, quiero ni querré nada contigo porque ya quiero a otra persona –desesperado agarró los hombros de la castaña para mirarla directamente a los ojos. -Hermione créeme. Sabes que te amo con locura y no podría hacer esto –las lágrimas ya corrían su rostro impactando contra el suelo.

-No sé qué pensar ante esto Ron. Te creo a ti pero es muy raro lo que dices –verle llorar le partía el alma. Estaba hablando de Ron, su Ron. Sabía perfectamente que él jamás la haría daño y solamente verle así le demostraba lo mucho que le dolía y destrozaba haber hecho eso.

-¡Claro que es raro porque yo no use ninguna droga! Él solito se metió en mi cama, ahora que no me culpe por ello porque yo no he hecho…

-¡Cállate ya! Conozco a mi novio desde hace muchos años y puede hacer muchas cosas pero no haría eso en la vida, no al menos consciente de ello –ya estaba harta de escuchar a esa chica. Desde que la había conocido no le había hecho nada más que dar problemas a su relación y a su vida.

Enmudeció de inmediato. La voz de la castaña la había dado miedo desde el principio pero poco a poco había ido cogiendo confianza con la situación y se le había olvidado que no debía jugar con fuego con aquel que no conoces.

-Ya estoy harto de todo esto. Hermione te voy a decir toda la verdad aunque con ello destrocemos la imagen de Neville –no aguantaba más la presión. Diría lo que había pasado y todo se resolvería para que esa mujer no se saliese con la suya. Quizás no la culparía del todo pero no dejaría que lo señalase a él como de infiel cuando había sido ella la causante de todo-. Ella es maga. Realizó el Imperius sobre mí. Por eso pudo acostarse conmigo porque me controló a su favor y disposición.

La bomba resonó entre los presentes. Harry que no se había pronunciado en toda la conversación abrió la boca y Ginny soltó un grito agudo. Pero lo que más pudo sorprender fue la mirada de la castaña.

1-1

-¿Y cómo te va en el amor Neville? ¿Alguna novia escondida en el pasado o estás adentrado en una relación? –Hannah se sentó justo en la butaca continua a la cama del rubio. –Veo que los amigos los sigues conservando –Llevaban un buen rato hablando de sus vidas; lo que habían estudiado y donde vivían en esos momentos.

-¿Novia yo? ¡JA! No digas esos chistes que me hago daño en el cuello –el muchacho se tocaba la parte dolorida.

-Perdona pensé que tendrías novia a estas alturas. Es bueno saber que no soy la única que sigue soltera –el sonrojo se hizo visible en su rostro. –A nuestra edad y de esta forma. Yo ya me avergonzaba –acariciaba suavemente la mano de su abuela.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Tu eres una chica bella seguro encontrarás a la persona indicada enseguida pero mírame a mí que aún estoy solo y tengo que pedir a mis amigos favores para que no se burlen mis compañeros –se agarró las manos y entrelazó los demos mientras miraba al frente buscando un punto fijo. –Pero yo no pierdo la esperanza, sé que conoceré a la chica de mis sueños.

-Eres un amor Neville, seguro que lo harás –sonrió de forma entrañable al ver como el chico hablaba. Era la primera vez que charlaba tan directamente con el rubio y le estaba agradando seriamente. Neville era un buen chico, amable, sincero y bastante guapo para su parecer.

-Claro y tú también. ¿Aún no me puedo creer que nadie se haya fijado en ti? A mí me parecías muy guapa cuando íbamos al colegio y ahora te ves genial –le había sorprendido mucho lo que ella había dicho.

Totalmente sonrojada se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió levemente el dedo índice.

-Yo pensaba que te gustaban otro tipo de chicas como por ejemplo Hermione o la chica Lovegood. Siempre pensé que te gustaba ella de verdad.

-¿Luna? Ella es solo mi amiga –se empezó a reír porque era cierto que muchos compañeros creían que Luna y él tenían algo pero solo había pura amistad como la que tienen ahora. -¿Por qué todos creen eso?

-No sé, siempre estabais juntos en el colegio y el último año también se os veía así –se estaba empezando a alegrar que el chico no estuviese ni sintiese nada por alguna de sus amigas.

-Pero eso es porque somos buenos amigos.

Se calló cuando vio que la chica le cogía de las manos y se acercaba a él. Lentamente fue acortando el espacio que había entre ellos. Neville estaba nervioso, la rubia tenía intención de besarle y por muchos nervios o miedo que sintiera ese sería un buen momento para experimentar algo tan bonito. Cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto directo de los labios de Hannah con los suyos. Cuando al fin llegó lo sintió cálido y especial. Sus labios eran finos y blanditos, además podía sentir su aliento que proporcionaba un sabor a menta. Fue realmente maravilloso para él.

La chica le agarró con cuidado del cuerpo mientras Neville la cogía por las mejillas. No quería soltarla ya que en ese momento se encontraba en el mismísimo cielo. Jamás hubiera pensado que esa chica, su antigua compañera con la que apenas había tenido amistad estuviera haciéndole sentir eso. ¿Sería ese sentimiento al que llaman amor? Sí así fuera no lo rechazaría jamás.

-¿Perdón interrumpo algo...?

Ambos se separaron y al girar Neville se llevó la mayor sorpresa; Plantado ante él se encontraba Allan que con una revista de plantas en la mano lo miraba seriamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Allan esto no es lo que parece.

-¿Qué haces besando a otra mujer amigo? No puedo creer lo que he visto –entró bruscamente en la habitación y le arrojó la revista al rubio, la cual cayó sobre su pecho.

-No. Esto tiene una explicación ella es una vieja amiga y yo…

-¿Cómo otra mujer. Tienes novia Neville? –Hannah entendió rápido a lo que se refería el recién llegado y algo en su pecho se esfumó. Sus esperanzas.

-No, no tengo –Neville se defendió de forma autómata por el miedo causado a perder a esa chica. Ni si quiera pensó en la farsa que había estado manteniendo días atrás.

-No la mientas Longbottom, ¿Y Hermione que es? ¿Cómo la puedes estar engañando de esta forma? No me esperaba esto de ti.

-¿Hermione? ¿Pero ella no sale con Ron? –la chica cada vez se estaba perdiendo más y más. ¿Quién era ese chico que estaba acusando a Neville de algo sin sentido?

-Sí claro, no, no lo sé –se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Neville ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Allan más calmado y dispuesto a escuchar la verdad de la situación se sentó en el sofá mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Verás yo…yo…ella me gusta –ahora ya miraba hacia el chico.

-¿Pero entonces Hermione que pasa con ella? ¿Estás jugando con sus sentimientos?

-¡No! Yo jamás haría eso y lo sabes –se defendió con recelo.

-¿Tenéis una aventura en secreto? Neville ella tiene novio –Hannah no creía que estuviera pasando eso. Ella no podía competir con la castaña por el amor del rubio.

-¡No, es todo mentira! Me lo inventé para que me dejaran en paz –se dio cuenta de su confesión y la cara de Allan no podría ser más decepcionada.

-Nos mentiste. ¿Hermione no es tu novia, es una actriz?

-No entiendo nada Neville. ¿Qué pinta Hermione en todo esto? –Hannah seguía totalmente en ascuas.

El chico suspiró hondo para poder empezar su relato y aclarar todo lo que le estaba envolviendo.

-Yo realmente estoy soltero. Nunca he tenido novia y vosotros siempre insistíais u os reíais de mí por no poder ligar nunca. Esta vez quise que vierais que también puedo tener posibilidades y os presente a mí supuesta novia –movía las manos mientras hablaba y encasilló entre comillas con sus manos lo último que había dicho. –Hermione es amiga mía de la infancia y tengo mucha confianza con ella y por eso le pedí el favor. Le propuse hacerse pasar por mi novia solo para la cena pero parece que la cosa se ha ido alargando. Ella solo tenía que fingir para ayudarme pero no siente nada por mí porque ya tiene novio –suspiró hondo de nuevo.

-Ron, su hermano pues resulta ser ese novio. Él también fingió para ayudarme. Yo no quería mentiros pero siempre os habéis metido conmigo por ese tema y quería que vierais que yo también podía conseguir a una mujer hermosa –agachó de nuevo la cabeza y sujetó sus manso fuertemente.

-Y parece que lo has hecho –señaló con la mirada a Hannah mientras ella miraba con ternura al rubio. –Discúlpanos Neville. Es cierto que nos hemos reído de ti muchas veces y no estaba nada bien. La culpa es nuestra, por no haberte dejado a ti solo y hacerte presión para que conocieses mujeres. Eso solo te ha llevado a hacer algo con lo que no te gusta vivir que es la mentira.

Lo siguió observando y se levantó para acercarse a su accidentado amigo.

-Además ¿sabes una cosa? No tendrás a una chica como Hermione de pareja pero has encontrado a una amiga especial en este sitio parece ser –Le tendió la mano a la rubia con una sonrisa. –Yo soy Allan. Encantado. Espero que a la próxima cena que nos invite este patoso amigo seas tú la que esté detrás de la puerta.

-Hannah se sonrojó severamente imaginándose la escena. Aún le parecía demasiado pronto como para llegar a ese extremo pero no le había disgustado la idea de tener algo especial con el chico.

-¿Entonces no me odias por haberte mentido de esta forma? –preguntó aún preocupado por la situación. Se sentía mal por haberse dejado descubrir y no haber sido él el que lo hubiera destapado.

-Neville no podría odiarte jamás y ya te he dicho que hemos sido nosotros los que te hemos llevado a tener que mentir. No te preocupes más por ello –miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que había perdido casi una hora discutiendo y confesando mentiras. –Amigo solo vine a ver como estabas y a dejarte la revista. Como veo que estás bien acompañado me voy a ir ya para volver al trabajo.

El chico se despidió de los dos tórtolos y se marchó del hospital dejándoles tranquilidad y espacio para empezar a conocerse de otra forma que no fuese amistosa.

1-1

-Eres maga –Hermione no se sorprendió ante tal revelación, dado que cualquiera de ellos podría ser mago. Ellos no eran los únicos seres mágicos que había y existían colegios de magos por todo el mundo.

La rubia temblaba en su sitio. Sus manos estaban en tensión, apretadas y sus dientes las acompañaban. Había sido descubierta ante ese grupo de personas y ella mantenía en secreto su magia.

-Me dijiste que no dirías nada –con los ojos vidriosos se encaró al pelirrojo que estaba en frente de ella. –Me prometiste que no lo dirías.

-Lo siento mucho pero tú estás destrozando mi relación con tus mentiras. Di la verdad y admite que me embrujaste por tu egoísmo –Estaba alterado en ese momento. No se sentía culpable de su confesión, al fin y al cabo ella no estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

-Yo no miento y lo sabes. Si tú eres un mujeriego no es mi problema.

-¿Mujeriego yo? ¡Jamás en la vida haría daño a Hermione. Ella es la mujer de mi vida y llevo enamorado de ella desde cuarto curso. ¿Por qué la iba a perder de tal forma.

-Quien sabe. Quizás querías probar lo que se siente al estar con otra mujer –intentaba excusarse y defenderse a la ver pero se estaba dando cuenta de que su plan no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

-Que falsa eres. Conozco a mi hermano y nunca haría algo así y encimas tienes la vergüenza de echarle la culpa a él –Ginny que junto a Harry no se creían los argumentos de esa chica intentaban hacerse notar o al menos dar su opinión, aunque el moreno solo asentía ante las palabras de la pelirroja. –Harry llévatela al ministerio y que la juzguen como debe ser. Unos años en Azkaban la ayudaran a no echar maldiciones a las personas.

-¡Azkaban no! –no pudo remediar el sonoro grito. –Digo no tenéis ninguna prueba de ello y por tanto no podéis apresarme. Tengo mis derechos.

-Tendremos las pruebas necesarias si utilizamos para ellos pociones adecuadas. ¿Te suena el veritaserum?, unas gotas en tu paladar y contarás todo lo que tu mente oculta –la voz de Hermione sonó tranquila y suave mientras que sin pestañear miraba fijamente a la rubia.

-No puedes hacer eso. No me obligarás a beber nada que no quiera y además tú no puedes hacer nada contra mí. Solo eres una abogaducha que defiende supongo criaturas mágicas.

-Ella no podrá hacer nada personalmente pero nosotros somos aurores –adelantándose Harry Potter por fin se pronunció recibiendo la total atención por parte de la acusada. –Yo soy el nuevo jefe de aurores y tenemos derecho a usar las armas que podamos para detener criminales. Por eso te digo una cosa, o cuentas por ti misma la verdad o la contarás a causa de la poción.

-Eso es mentira. Vosotros no podéis utilizar esos medios y estás intentando asustarme –realmente ella no sabía si lo podrían hacer pero el miedo en ese momento no la dejaba aferrarse a otra cosa.

-¿Acaso tú conoces las leyes? No solo se de criaturas mágicas Kristy. Cuando una persona te acusa de haber echado una maldición imperdonable es difícil no dudar del acusado y si este mismo no confiesa se tendrán que utilizar medios para ello.

La rubia ya temblaba sin parar, de verdad le estaba dando miedo ver a la castaña tan tranquila mirándola de esa forma tan inquietante. Se la veía cansada, con ojeras y el pelo revuelto. Seguramente no aguataría muchas más tonterías y no parecía de las personas que fallasen al hacer un conjuro.

-Yo…Yo no… -no podía más. El miedo en ese momento la estaba consumiendo y rompería a llorar en pocos segundos. Su mentira no se podía alargar más porque no la daban condiciones para ello. Ella en el fondo no era tan mala como para seguir con eso y la acabaría pillando si la apresaban. En ese momento solo quedaba una cosa y era confesar la verdad.

-Está bien fui yo. Lo confieso -agachó la cabeza para acusar más conmoción en su público. –Yo lo embrujé. Le practiqué la maldición Imperius para que no se fuera y se quedara conmigo. Él no quería tener nada absolutamente y a mí me gusta mucho. Es tan guapo pero sé que hice mal –las lágrimas ya brotaban de sus ojos. –Pero yo no sabía que tenía novia. Vosotros nos engañasteis a todos y él dijo que era soltero por lo tanto no está tan mal lo que hice.

-¿Qué no está tan mal? Has conjurado a una persona. Deberían encerrarte para la eternidad.

-Ginny no seas tan exagerada. Es solo una maldición de control. No ha matado a nadie. Incluso yo la he utilizado.

-Eso da igual Harry esta tipa ha hecho algo imperdonable y merece ser castigada –la pelirroja estaba alterada señalando constantemente a la acusada. –Llévatela al Ministerio de Magia ahora mismo y que la juzgue el tribunal.

-Sigo diciendo que no es para tanto, además no es tu guerra. Es Ron el que ha sido conjurado y él debe decidir qué hacer con ella –se dirigió directamente a su cuñado. -¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? La puedes denunciar al Ministerio o perdonarla.

Se quedó mudo sin saber que decir ya que estaba en una encrucijada. Estaba cabreado por lo que había hecho con él pero a la vez tampoco le parecía adecuado enviarla al Tribunal de Magia y que la juzgaran para enviarla a la cárcel mágica.

-No sé qué decir. Ginny tiene razón en parte pero tampoco podemos hacerle eso –se acercó a Hermione y la cogió de las manos para mirarla.-Cariño tu siempre has sido mejor para pensar y tu sentido de la justicia es mejor que el mío. Elije tú lo que hacer con ella.

La castaña no ejecutaba ningún movimiento ni emitía sonido alguno solo seguía mirando fijamente a la rubia que aún permanecía enfrente de ella.

-He estado pensando y creo que no merecería ir a Azkaban por algo así. Ella al fin y al cabo fue engañada por nosotros pero hacer ese tipo de conjuros es algo totalmente ilegal e inmoral. Vamos a denunciar que pronunciaste un hechizo imperdonable y te restringirán la magia por un tiempo determinado según lo imponga el jurado –la rubia se aterró y se llevó las manos a la boca. –Tranquila no te enviarán a la cárcel si no saben que hechizaste a alguien. Quizás pases un periodo de vigilancia donde controlaran cada conjuro que pronuncies pero para verificar que no lo vuelves a usar.

-¿Qué solo eso? Merece ser castigada. No sé cómo no dejas que se pudra para su eternidad –Ginny no entraba en sí de su enfado. Su expresión era rotunda y sus brazos se mantenían cruzados.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? Por lo tanto me la llevo al Ministerio –ignoró a la pelirroja y preguntó a su vieja amiga.

-Sí pero antes quiero decirle una cosa –se acercó a la rubia separándose de Ron. –Esta vez te estoy perdonando, podría hacerte mucho daño si quisiera pero solo te doy una advertencia, Si te vuelves a acercar a mi novio de esa forma conseguiré que no salgas de una vieja y mugrosa celda en todo lo que te resta de vida.

Kristy en ese momento solo asintió. Era tal el miedo que sentía en sus músculos que no podía ni pronunciar palabras.

Harry que la estaba observando al cogió por el brazo y mirando que no viniera nadie se trasladó con ella hasta la entrada del Ministerio dejando a los restantes en la puerta del centro médico.

-Sigo pensando que eres demasiado buena. Me toca a mí Harry y le corto las manos –La pelirroja seguía hablando sola mientras se dirigía hacia el interior. –Yo voy a ver a Neville, vosotros veréis que hacéis –desapareció entre la multitud que iba de un lado a otro.

-Perdóname mi amor. Sabes que eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida y nunca te haría sufrir. Perderte es la peor tortura que me podrían hacer –poco a poco fue abrazando por la cintura a su pequeña castaña mientras la miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules. –Eres la única en mis sueños y te amo con locura.

Esperaba que ella le dijera algo pero solo lo miraba mientras respiraba tranquilamente.

-Hermione dime algo. Solo algo. Lo que he hecho me está destrozando y necesito saber si me perdonas.

El silencio continuaba y sus esperanzas se iban apagando. Sí ella no lo perdonaba no sabía que iba a hacer con su vida. Ella siempre había estado pendiente de él; lo cuidaba, se preocupaba y su ayuda nunca era de más pero solo pensar que podría perder a su mejor amiga, novia y dueña de su corazón le hacía temblar y derrumbarse.

Agachó la cabeza esperándose lo peor pero notó las manos de ella que le levantaban la cabeza para observarla. Se fijó de nuevo en ese color castaño avellana que lo volvía loco y la distancia entre sus ojos se acortó notando en sus labios el roce suave de los suyos.

Hermione no podía aguantar más para besarle. Lo amaba con toda su alma y verle así le estaba acongojando el corazón. En ese momento no le importaba que otra mujer hubiera besado esos labios que conseguían endulzarle la boca porque realmente echaba de menos ese sabor, ese tacto. Pegando más su cuerpo fue profundizando el beso notando como húmedas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

No era ella quien estaba llorando sino Ron al ver que no lo iba a abandonar que lo perdonaba. Notar el amor que ella le estaba demostrando con sus besos había conseguido emocionarle. Amaba a esa mujer y jamás dejaría que se marchase.

-Hermione, eres lo más maravilloso que he conocido nunca y no quiero separarme de ti nunca más –posó su frente en la de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Ya no más –empezó a acariciar su pelo sedoso. –Creo que deberíamos subir a ver cómo está Neville.

Separándose entraron de nuevo dentro cogidos de la mano para subir hasta la habitación, donde su amigo se encontraba. Cuando llegaron el médico que se había estado encargando del rubio estaba en el cuarto con unos papeles en la mano.

-Señor Longbottom ya se puede ir a casa. Aquí le traigo el parte médico y el alta –le dejó los papeles encima de sus rodillas. - No hemos visto nada anómalo y creemos que donde mejor se podrá recuperar es en su hogar tranquilamente. Coma bien y no haga esfuerzos para soldar bien esos huesos y cuando notes que puedes mover el cuello ya sin dolor te quitas el collarín. Ha sido un placer tratarte y cualquier duda o problema no se resista a venir –le dio la mano a Neville apretándole aquella que mantenía intacta y se despidió de los presentes incluso de los recién llegados que aún no había entrado del todo en la habitación.

-Ya te han dado el alta Neville. Cuanto me alegro –Ron se acercó a él para abrazarle con cuidado mientras Hermione se situaba junto a su cuñada.

-Ya puedo volver a casa y descansar.

-Pero Neville necesitarás ayuda para todo, mira cómo estás –la pelirroja ya se había calmado y ahora estaba pendiente del accidentado.

-Para lo que necesites estamos aquí. No tenemos ningún problema en ayudarte a todo.

-Muchas gracias chicas pero no es necesario. Ya os he causado muchos problemas sobre todo a vosotros dos –señaló a Ron y a Hermione. –Os he metido en un lio por mi culpa y habéis tenido que fingir para ayudarme. Hermione muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí que sé que has estado aquí en vela el tiempo que estuve inconsciente. No sé cómo te lo voy a agradecer. Además ya le conté a Allan que es un buen amigo lo de la mentira y ya no vas a tener que fingir más.

-Ha sido un placer ayudarte Neville. Los amigos estamos para eso. Si necesitases cualquier cosa solo pídenosla.

-No. No te preocupes ya me va a ayudar Hannah, ella ha estudiado medicina y no le importa tratarme hasta que mejore –su sonrisa se ensanchó y un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

-Anda ya veo por dónde van los tiros. Será mejor que dejemos solos a estos dos tórtolos, que yo creo que por aquí sobramos –Ginny cogió por el brazo a la castaña y se despidió de Neville dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Si pasa cualquier cosa queremos saberlo. Somos amigos y la amistad es algo que debemos cuidar.

-Adiós Neville, espero que encuentres la felicidad pronto –le guiñó un ojo al chico y junto a la alocada pelirroja salieron de la habitación.

-Hasta pronto tío. Mejórate y no dejes escapar a esta chica, que es una joya –se dirigió a Hannah que con una expresión colorada se sentaba junto a la cama. –En pocos días iremos a verte y tendremos una cena con amigos de verdad. Si quieres invita a Allan que me pareció simpático pero por favor más amigas locas no. Me gustaría llegar a tener hijos. Nos vemos, cuidaos los dos –Ron salió encontrándose con las dos chicas en la salida para dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

-Ya creo que se ha arreglado todo. Me alegro que tus amigos te quieran tanto.

-Son como mi familia –El chico se incorporó pensando en lo que sería de su vida si jamás hubiera intentado parar a ese trio aquella noche muchos años atrás o se hubiera puesto de compañero de alguno de ellos. Los quería como a su familia ya que lo había aceptado desde el principio y nunca le habían rechazado por ser distinto. Por qué ahí está la cuestión. ¿Alguno de ellos había sido querido por el resto? Solo las amistades de verdad te aceptan sin prejuicio ninguno.

1-1

Terminé

Espero que os haga gustado esta corta historia llena de alocados personajes. Ha sido un placer usar este maravilloso elenco creado por la escritora más especial del mundo J.K Rowling.

Gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí y ha sido un placer leer vuestros ánimos y comentario. .

Gracias a Chris96 que me ha seguido hasta el final ;).

Un saludo a todos y hasta el próximo. ^_^.


End file.
